Already Gone revised
by babywolf-lover
Summary: After she failed to bring Sasuke home, Naru threw herself into training becoming serious, knowing now she isn't as good as she thought. She and Jiraiya leave for 3 years but that turns into 5 1/2 years. They finally come home but she is completely different. What happened on their journey that changed her. Will she ever be the same ninja she was before or is she gone? info inside!
1. Info

**Already Gone**

**Summary: **After she failed to bring Sasuke home, Naru threw herself into training becoming serious, knowing now she isn't as good as she thought.  
>She and Jiraiya leave for 3 years but that turns into 5 12 years.  
>They finally come home but she is completely different.<br>What happened on their journey that changed her.  
>Will she ever be the same ninja she was before or is she gone?<p>

**Warning-**Violence, language. Kinda like a T-rating but it's under M for safety.

Multi POV

Will NOT follow Canon!

Characters are Ooc!

Non pairing centric!  
>It is a Jiraiya x Naruko pairing but there is NO romance between them just master-student  family relationship.

This story will be pretty much flashback story (meaning it'll start in present and go back to the past and through until back to the present)

If you don't like this, don't flame it, just leave it...

* * *

><p>I think that's about everything, hope you enjoy! tell me what you think but don't be rude...<p> 


	2. 1: Failed

New version of Already gone! Read the information. Review, fav, follow, tell others! Thanks ;3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Failed.<strong>_

Naru opened her eyes slowly and saw trees rushing past her. _'Huh?' _she thought, her senses slowly started to come back to her and she realized she was riding on someone's back, she shifted her sights and saw some familiar, gravity defying silver hair that she knew oh so well. _'Kaka-sensei' _she thought.

Naru POV

I looked at Kakashi-sensei, he was speeding through the trees quickly and had a tight grip on me, I twitched some more and he finally noticed that I was conscious again and looked at me.

"Kaka-sensei." I rasped, he gave me a small smile I could just barely see through his mask. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked, he sighed and looked down, I looked down knowing, I failed...

Three blurs shot out and came back to us, it was a team of medic ninja's from Konoha.

"Kakashi-san, how is Uzumaki Naru doing?" the head medic asked looking at me, I stared out at the trees and saw Kakashi glance at me.

"She's doing well enough." he said.

"And Sasuke? Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked, I glared out a little, I gripped Kakashi's vest tighter in anger and frustration, he shook his head and they all went quiet, I shook slightly.

"What of the others?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Tsunade-sama dispatched medic teams one and two, they found all the genin in various locations, they performed first aid and carried them back." he said.

"How are they?" Kakashi-sensei asked in that voice showing he was annoyed, I heard it enough times to know.

"R.. right." the man stuttered. "Well, Nara Shikamaru only had minor injuries, Inuzuka Kiba took some deep wounds but is in no serious danger.." he said and paused. "Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are seriously wounded, their fates are unknown at the moment." he said, I shook hearing that, they all fought their hardest and I failed them.

I let my head fall to Kakashi's neck and buried my face in his neck and let out a shaky breath, it was suddenly so much harder to breathe, my head spun and my body shook more. I felt Kakashi's head turn slightly listening to me, I twitched more and he held me tighter from falling.

"Naru?" he called my name but it sounded muffled and far away, I lifted my head and felt liquid bubble up in my throat, I couldn't warn Kakashi-sensei, I coughed and watched blood fly out from my mouth. He skidded to a stop and I jerked slightly and choked as more bubbled up. He held me in his arms yelling my name, I couldn't answer, I couldn't breathe! I managed to roll over and began to puke up blood.

The medic ninja's jumped over and I felt that soothing healing chakra spread into my body, my arms gave out but before I hit the tree Kakashi-sensei grabbed me and held me tight, he kept calling my name but my vision tunneled and faded from view. _Why? _

Normal POV

Kakashi panted and looked as Naru slumped unconscious in his arms, he gulped and looked at the medic ninja's as they pulled back. "We need to get her to the hospital, fast." the head medic said, Kakashi nodded and scooped Naru up in his arms cuddling her to his chest and they took off pumping chakra into their feet to speed them up to get the girl to her village.

~o0o~Back in the village, in Konoha hospital~o0o~

Shikamaru Nara gulped and sighed as he sat outside the hall-waiting room, he wrung his hands tight and his leg bounced in result of his nerves, Temari from Sunagakure sat across from him watching him.

Shikamaru POV

I sighed and looked at the double doors and bit my lip, my mind was racing, wondering how Chouji was doing and if he would make it, I thought about the mission, about Naru, was she able to stop Sasuke and bring him home? Was she still alive?

"Come on, it doesn't help anyone working yourself up." Temari said, I looked up at her. "With missions come sacrifices, you've had psychological training." she said, I sighed.

"There's a different between training and doing. I've been on missions before … I _thought _I knew what it was to be a ninja. I - … this was the first time I was named cell leader. It helped me realize …" I stopped and sighed, Temari glared at me slightly. "I'm not fit to be a ninja." I said, she glared at me harder.

"Pshaw! Look at mister delicate, you call yourself a man?" she said, I sighed in annoyance but I didn't have the energy to do this right now, I got up and stared at the tile under my feet.

"As the leader all I could do was put my trust in them. I was too naïve, I was unprepared for the task at hand … this is my fault." I said.

"So, you're afraid of getting hurt?" she asked, I sighed in more annoyance, this troublesome woman was getting on my nerves! I walked down the hall and saw my father leaning against the wall on the corner. He was there because Tsunade-sama called him in because of our knowledge of medicine, and plus he was there to make sure Chouji would be okay since our families were really close, I saw the look on his face and knew he was going to start too, just great.

"So Shikamaru, when a woman whips her tongue you turn tail?" he asked. Here we go...

"I just don't have the energy to argue, I'm not a girl alright?" I said stopping and glancing at him and saw Temari watching us.

"Of course, but you're not much a man either." he said, I sighed. "You're just a coward!" he barked, I flinched slightly. "Listen whether you're here or not, the missions will go on, and someone has to carry them out. They'll send your friends out again, just under someone else. It's the way things work. They'll be no less likely to die then too, but maybe if you're their leader … your friends will survive." he said, I gulped. "You made it back, reflect on what happened this time and learn. Then your next mission will be perfect." he said. "If you really care about your friends, then instead of running, you should set your mind to improving yourself." he said and straightened. "Isn't that the way friends act!? Milksop!" he barked, I stared at the ground silently.

Normal POV

The double doors leading to the operation room opened and Tsunade came out with a sigh and sat down on the seat, Shikaku turned and looked at her. "He's okay now." she said talking about Chouji. "His pills were eating his cells, but I was able to find the antidote, thank you Shikaku. Your clan's sacred medicine guide was very helpful, it took a lot of effort to put it together, it shows your work." she said.

"Thank you, really." he said and smirked at her, Shikamaru shook slightly.

The double doors at the other end of the hall burst open and Shizune came in panting hard. "Tsunade-sama!" she said and paused a few feet in front of Shikamaru. "Hyuuga Neji is out of he danger zone." she said, Shikamaru shook more. "And Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naru just returned, Naru is not doing good, she is severely hurt and they need you." she said.

Tsunade got up and walked down the hall and looked at the chunin who was crying.  
>"Well Shikamaru, we failed." she said with a small smile. "But everyone is alive, so I couldn't ask for more." she said and walked out, Shikamaru let out a vocal sob finally.<p>

"Next time … the mission will be perfect." he sobbed, Shikaku smiled at his son and sighed.

~o0o~

Kakashi POV

I stood in the private room and stared at the seemingly peaceful sleeping Naru. My eyes raked over her image now, she was practically wrapped up from head to toe in wraps looking like a mummy, I could only see her eyes that were closed and her lips that were bruised and broken. She had a breathing tube down her throat with a breathing mask over that pumping oxygen into her broken body, she had two IV's hooked to her arms, one was for fluids and medication and the other was for blood.

I walked up slowly and gently sat on the bed next to her and sighed quietly, I hung my head and let out a breath. _'Don't you worry Naru, you did good, I know you fought your hardest.' _I thought and glanced out the window and almost snarled but I couldn't as I thought about Sasuke. _'Do you even feel any regret for almost killing her Sasuke?' _I thought and sighed as I just stared at Naru again and my mind wandered back over to my conversation with Tsunade-hime just a few minutes ago.

_-Flashback._

"_How is she?" I asked as Tsunade came out of the double doors and beckoned me up to her. _

"_There was so much damage." she said and looked down, I gulped. "Her right lung had been punctured straight through, it had to be powerful to do that, she was lucky." she said, my stomach churned harshly knowing he had used chidori on her. "The wound was partially healed because of Kyuubi." she said. "She has third degree burns all over her body, I'm guessing she had a couple run ins with his fire style jutsu's. She had bruising on her neck, hand shape. It will heal in time but it will be sensitive for a while" she said, I gritted my teeth, she walked down the hall and I followed. "And speaking of her neck, she is extremely lucky she's not dead or even paralyzed." she said, I looked at her shocked. _

"_What?!" I asked. _

"_A section of her spinal cord was crushed, even her skull had a couple cracks in it, most likely from a head first impact." she said, I looked down and struggled not to vomit. "Her right arm muscles are severely damaged, she'll need physical therapy to get it built back up to her normal strength and movement she had." she said._

"_What was all the blood? I mean, why was she coughing so much of it up? What caused it?" I asked. _

"_I believe the stress from everything really has done the most damage to her, but her lung was filled with blood and water both, I had to drain the lung and she's getting a blood transplant." she said, I stopped and stared at the ground, my body shook slightly, she turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "I know you feel like you were late." she said, I looked up at her. "But truly, had it been any longer, she would of died, you were on time." she said, I sighed and nodded slowly. "Let's go see her." she said and led me to the room. _

_Flashback-_

I reached out slowly and gently brushed her bangs back from her face and then gently stroked her cheek with my thumb, my body shook and I almost wanted to sob for her. I got up and sighed, I needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person that I could do that, and that was Obito, I slipped out shutting her door quietly and left.

Normal POV

Three days passed since the Sasuke retrieval mission took place and the genin that were on the mission were finally awake and healing. Shikamaru walked out of Chouji's room with a smirk as he complained about only being allowed to eat fruit, he spotted Tsunade walking down the hall writing on a clipboard, he jogged up to her, she smiled at him and continued.

"I was thinking." he said, she looked at him. "Shouldn't all teams have medic ninja's on them, I mean so they could guarantee success?" he said.

"Well, actually I once proposed that years ago, but being a medic ninja is not an easy job, you need excellent chakra control for one, it requires many other requirements and you have to have a special …. something." she said with a smirk, Shikamaru cocked his head.

"Hm?"  
>"Don't worry about it, why don't you go see Naru, I'm heading there now."<br>"She woke up?" he asked blinking.  
>"Yes, this morning." she said and sighed. "She needs some cheering up." she said, Shikamaru nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes." she said.<p>

Shikamaru frowned as he walked down the hall to Naru's room and opened the door to see her sitting up in bed staring at Sasuke's hatai-ate laying in her lap, she didn't even notice him walk in until he snapped the door shut. "No resting for you huh?" he said, she blinked and looked at him shocked then smiled a little.

"Shikamaru." she said and chuckled.

Sakura and Ino stood in the lobby of the hospital getting the room numbers of their friends that they finally heard woke up and were able to have visitors.

"Who are going to see? I'm gonna go see Chouji." Ino said looking at her friend/enemy hoping she would catch on to not pay so much attention on Sasuke and on her other teammate.

"I'm gonna go see Naru … and Sasuke." she said and walked away, Ino sighed and walked away with a head shake.

Sakura walked down the hall and got to Naru's room about to open the door but paused at the voices.

"I'm glad everyone survived." Naru said gently.

"So …. Sasuke wouldn't-" Shikamaru asked.

"No, he's gone." Naru said, Sakura froze hearing that, she looked down in sadness, her hand dropped and she stood outside the door.

Tsunade POV

I sighed as I got Naru's vital reports and read over them as I walked down the hall to her room, I blinked as I saw a girl standing outside Naru's room looking like she witnessed a puppy being beaten, I sighed as it clicked. This must be the Sakura Haruno I heard about, the Sasuke fan-girl, she must of heard the Uchiha was gone, it kinda ticked me off that the girl was standing there not even bothering to go into her teammates room, just standing there to sulk, I walked up and she looked at me.

"You here to see a patient?" I asked walking up. "You're Haruno Sakura right?" I asked, she nodded slowly. "The word travels fast I see." I said, she looked down, I walked up and opened the door before she would take off, I looked as Naru jumped slightly and looked, sadness and grief covered Naru's face as she saw Sakura, we both walked in.

"Well, someone's looking better." I teased lightly but she didn't even respond, Shikamaru looked between both girls.

"Naru." Sakura said.

Sakura POV

"Naru." I said, I looked at her and knew for sure Sasuke-kun was gone, Naru's head dropped.

"I'm … I'm sorry." she whispered, I blinked then put a fake smile on my face.

"What are you saying sorry for?!" I said and walked in. "You're so weird sometimes!" I joked and walked to the window. "You look like a mummy wrapped up like that!" I teased with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Naru said again her voice cracking, I blinked.

"You should keep your blinds open! It's beautiful out!" I said and opened them and looked out.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I will keep my promise!" she yelled and sobbed a little.

"It's okay Naru, don't worry, forget it." I said and looked at her then down, it hurt to say that. Shikamaru glared harshly at me.

"Sakura she's trying-"  
>"Don't forget! I never go back on my word!" Naru said and grinned her big smile at me, we all looked at her as she grinned at me, my throat burned at the tears I was holding, I looked at Sasuke's slashed hatai-ate on her lap, her wrapped hands, her neck that was wrapped up and had a small brace on it, the wraps around her face and that grin.<p>

"_Naru, this is a promise of a lifetime, please bring Sasuke-kun back to me." _my plea echoed in my mind.

"_Don't worry Sakura! I promise to bring Sasuke back no matter what!" _her promise to me echoed, I couldn't do it, I walked to the door quickly they looked at me, I opened the door and paused.

"I'm sorry Naru, but you'll have to wait." I said glancing back at her, she blinked confused. "Cause next time, I'm coming with you." I said and smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door.

Naru POV

I blinked as Sakura walked out, I looked at the hatai-ate in my lap and gulped, baa-chan came up to me and moved it, I blinked at her, she smiled. "Let me check on you." she said and placed her hand on my back, her chakra spread through me and I sighed as she examined my spine, Shikamaru smiled at me, I twitched in pain. "At least your nerves aren't dead." she said. "I want you to try to sit as straight as possible, okay?" she asked, I nodded and straightened my back as best as I could. She examined the rest of my wounds and pulled back. "I think you'll be alright, you're gonna be in here for a while though." she said, I nodded a little and reached for the hatai-ate again but she snatched it, I was about to protest. "I want you to focus on healing. Not this." she said, I got ready to protest.

"Naru, she's right." Shikamaru said, I gulped and nodded a little and sighed as I laid down gently and looked out the window and sighed, they went quiet, I stared out silently and sighed closing my eyes almost wishing I would open them and it would all be a horrible nightmare.

Normal POV

Later that evening Tsunade sat in her office doing paper work hoping to get out of there soon, a knock sounded on her door, she looked up. "Enter." she called, the door opened and revealed Sakura who came in and stood in front of her desk. "Yes?"

"I came to ask you something." she said, Tsunade cocked her eyebrow. "Please take me on as your apprentice!" she said, Tsunade looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes knowing it was caused by both Sasuke and Naru.

"I'm told by Kakashi that you a gifted student, you are clearheaded most of the time and can preserve." she said, Sakura blinked in shock that Kakashi had said those things about her. "Alright, I'll take you on, but will not be easy." she said.

"Ye... yes ma'am!" she said and smiled.

-*o*-Back in the hospital-*o*-

Naru laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, the setting sun shined bright casting shadows in the room, her mind continued to play her and Sasuke's large scale fight over and over again, she closed her eyes tight.

_'All this time … I thought I was better then him, I was stronger. But now, I'm not, I'm no where close to him. I really am just a child.' _she thought.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded outside making her come off her bed, she sat up quickly before flinching in pain, she saw a large orange toad outside with Jiraiya on top, she blinked as he jumped over and sat down on the window sill. His hair was undone from his low ponytail and his bangs hung in his face from the lack of his hatai-ate.

"Hey there." he said and smiled at her, she blinked a few times and nodded.

Jiraiya POV

I look in Naru's appearance, all the wounds and it brought back the memories of my own battle with my best friend Orochimaru when he left. I sighed as I looked at her eyes, they were almost dull and sad. "How are ya?" I asked, she blinked and shook her head slightly.

"Alright." she said with a slight shrug, I smirked at her then let it grow into a smile as I got ready to tell her my good news.

"Well, I got some news-"  
>"Jiraiya!" she said quickly, I blinked and waited. "I …. I want more training!" she said and gripped her sheets tight. "I know now! I'm not as strong or great as I thought I was!" she said and looked down then back up, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I want full on serious training!" she said, I smirked and chuckled.<p>

"Well, I came here to tell you, I will be taking you on as my apprentice, and we'll be taking off as soon as you are healed up and got the go ahead from Tsunade." I said, she blinked in shocked, I smiled then it dropped. "My resources tell me the akatsuki wont be after you for three years or more." I said, she nodded a little then looked to the side and sighed.

"Fine, but I want you to promise me that you'll really train me, I **need **to be stronger!" she said. "Please." she said.

"Naru, it was destined to happen." I said. "Nothing you could of done or said to him would of stopped him." I said, she sighed quietly. "His mind was made up when he walked out of those gates and …. it will be highly unlikely that he will change." he said.

"I understand that, I'm not giving up, but I do want the training. Please!" she pleaded, I smiled.

"I promise." I said, she smiled at me. "Get some rest and heal up." I said standing, she laid back down slowly and I sighed. "I'll come to check on you later." I said and jumped back over to the toad and we took off.

~o0o~Three months later~o0o~

Normal POV

It took three months before Naru got the green light to leave the hospital and so she could begin her journey with Jiraiya.

Today when she was packing Iruka came back and decided to take her to Ichiraku ramen stand one more time before she left and so that he would be able to say goodbye to her.

"So, you're gonna be gone for a while?" Iruka asked as she drank her broth, she put the bowl down and swallowed.

"Yeah, a few years or more." she said and wiped her mouth, he smiled at her as she sighed quietly, the flap lifted up and Jiraiya poked his head in the stand.

"Hey, we need to head out now if we wanna stay on schedule." he said, Naru looked at him and nodded.

"Okay." she said and finished her broth, Iruka followed and paid for their ramen, both walked out, Naru slung her bags on her back and sighed, she turned to Iruka. "Well, I guess I should say I'll see ya when I get back Iruka-sensei." she said, he smiled at her. "And I promise to pay you back for all the ramen." she said with a chuckle, he sighed and pulled her close and hugged her tight, she froze then hugged him tight and blinked as tears welled up in her eyes, she sniffled a little.

"Come home soon gaki." he said, she looked up at him and smiled, he grinned and tapped her hatai-ate that use to be his. "You can do it, I know." he said, she smiled and hugged him tight again, he returned it and kissed her head, she pulled back.

"Alright, thanks Iruka-sensei!" she said and waved as she walked with Jiraiya down the road heading to the gates. Naru slowed down and looked up at the Yondaime's face carved into the hokage monument, she smirked and straightened. '_I swear, I will get stronger!' _she thought and looked at Jiraiya who had paused realizing she wasn't walking with him anymore, she smiled and ran up to him and they walked through the large gates and out into the forest and started their journey.

* * *

><p>Alright new version is officially started! I'm excited about it! Hope you guys do as well! Review, Be nice though!<p>

Keep your eye on my profile for the new projects I'm working on and also go check out a couple peoples stories as well!

First **Blazeraptor54 **He's really helped me and is a close friend!

And also **Fallingstar101 **She's a really good writer and a friend!

So go check them out for me! thanks Wolfies ;3


	3. 2: Return?

_**Chapter 2: Return?**_

In Konoha, three years later.

Three years quickly passed for Konoha since both Jiraiya and Naru left the village on a journey. They didn't hear anything from either of them except a quick note of 'Yes, we're still alive', 'no, we wont be home yet.' that basically was it, it infuriated Tsunade but there was nothing she could do until they came back, then she promised a harsh punishment for her old perverted teammate.

Tsunade sighed as she signed more papers, her hand cramped, she groaned and put the pen down and rubbed her head. There was a knock on her door, she groaned and sighed. "Enter." she called, the door opened and one of the chunin interns for the barrier corps came in with a bow. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was told to tell you the chakra's of Uzumaki Naru and Jiraiya have entered the barrier." he said, she blinked in shock then smiled.

"Alright, thank you." she said and smiled, he bowed and walked out quickly, Tsunade looked out the window and smiled. _'Finally.' _she thought.

Tsunade POV

I smiled as I thought about seeing Naru again finally, three years was much too long without her bubbly personality, she was pretty much the only reason I became hokage anyways. I sighed and stared out the window for the longest time with a smile on my face.

A knock on the door drew me from my thoughts, I turned around. "Enter." I called, the door opened and Iruka poked his head in. oh he was going to be happy once I tell him the news...

"Yes Iruka?" I asked.

"I finished the mission sorting ma'am." he said motioning to the files in his hands.  
>"Good." I said and smiled, he moved to the file cabinet and placed them inside.<p>

"If that is all I -" he said motioning to the door.

"Actually Iruka, I have some news, so wait." I said, he blinked and stood there. "Just a little bit ago I got word that Jiraiya and Naru are in the woods close to the village." I said with a smile, I watched him straighten, his eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fish, I chuckled a little.

"Naru?" he squeaked and gulped, I chuckled and nodded. "Really!?" he said and laughed as tears pricked at his eyes, a giant smile spread on his face, the kind I hadn't seen since Naru was here last.

"You can wait here." she said, he nodded quickly and sat on the couch waiting, I chuckled and continued on my paperwork until both showed up.

~o0o~Out in the fire forest~o0o~

Normal POV

Out in the woods Jiraiya and the now 16 year old Naru walked through the woods almost silently. The slight scribble from Jiraiya who was writing in his book was the only real noise between the two. Jiraiya frowned and continued to write down ideas, it had been so long since he had been able to sit and write so he had resorted to walk and write at the same time.

Suddenly Naru stopped drawing his attention, he turned and closed his book, she was shaking and staring at the ground.

"Naru?" he asked gently and walked up to her.

"I c... can't." she said, he bent down and looked into her eyes. "I can't yet I j... just- I-" she stopped and blinked as tears welled up in her blue eyes. "I'm n … not...re...ready." she stuttered, he sighed. "Please." she said and began to cry, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and hunched crying, he sighed and got up, he created a clone, she looked up.

"I better send a clone, 'cause I know she wont be happy." he said and put his hands on her shoulders, she looked at him shaking. "Calm down, let's go." he said and turned her, she sniffled and walked with him trying to calm down as his clone shot forward quickly heading to the village to tell the news to Tsunade.

~o0o~Back in the village~o0o~

"WHAT DO MEAN YOU WANT MORE TIME!?" Tsunade snarled slamming her hands on her desk where she stood, Iruka stood and nodded, Jiraiya chuckled nervously and held his hands up.

"We were on our way back, but … she's just not ready yet." he said.

"We agreed 3 years, that was it! Wont the akatsuki be after her?!" she snarled, Jiraiya sighed.

"I'm with her, and I wont let anything happen to her." he said. _'Again...' _he thought and gulped.

"She – I just -" Tsunade sighed and sat back down in her chair and massaged her head.

"No!" Iruka finally yelped, Jiraiya blinked in shock. "Why isn't she ready!? What happened?" he yelped, Tsunade looked at Jiraiya.

"I never said anything happened!" he said. "She's just not ready." he said and shrugged slightly. "It's not like something's wrong-"  
>"I knew it! Something's wrong!" Iruka barked, Jiraiya sighed in annoyance and glared at the chunin, he quieted down.<p>

"Nothing is wrong with her, she's just- she feels like there is more to learn." he said and sighed. "Okay?" he said and looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade, don't do this for me, do it for her." he said, she sighed.

"Fine." she said, Iruka made a noise of protest but she silenced him with a glare. "You may have more time." she said, he smiled. "But! I expect a full detailed report of these past three years, you leave a way for me to contact you both and you have three years. No more." she said, he sighed and nodded.

"Yes." he said and bit his thumb, he touched the ground and a small red toad with blue marks around his eyes and top of his head with a pair of green goggles around his neck and he had the kanji for gold on his back. "This is Kosuke. All you have to do is give him the message, he'll disappear and come to us with the message, and I'll send him back." he said, she sighed and nodded.

"Tell her to be careful, and I – we miss her." she said, Jiraiya nodded and smiled.

"Is she okay?" Iruka asked, he chuckled. "I mean, is she eating? Is she safe? She's not pushing herself too hard in practice right? and – and..."

"I'll tell you miss her and love her too." Jiraiya said, Iruka blushed and nodded. "See ya soon, hopefully." he said with a wave and dispelled the jutsu the smoke disappeared. Iruka looked at Tsunade, he frowned.

"Do you think they're okay?" he asked, she looked at him and sighed.  
>"Yeah." she said. <em>Wish I was sure... <em>she thought and looked out at the woods. _Be safe..._

~o0o~ Forest of Fire~o0o~

Jiraiya POV

I blinked as my clones memories came back to me, I sighed in relief and looked down at Naru, she was staring at the ground as she walked, she looked so broken and I hated it! I sighed and smiled.

"Alright!" I said, she blinked and looked up me. "We got more time, three years, nothing more." I said. "We wont get away with this again, so we gotta train extra hard." he said and twisting her a little trying to get a smile from her, but those things were rare... I sighed, she nodded and looked at the ground, I sighed and lifted her head up and cupped her face gently. "Naru, I promise I wont let that happen again." I said, she nodded and gave me a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes, she toyed with her long sleeve, I put my head closer until our forehead knocked together gently, she looked at me and blinked a few times. "What's next gaki?" I asked, she slowly gave me a half smile that sent a tiny flame into her eyes, she pulled back and dug in her bag and pulled out a small scroll and held it out to me. I took it and opened it quickly reading over the content and smiled. _This kid..._ I thought.

"Alright then! ONWARD!" I said loudly throwing my fist in the air comically and it worked because I got a tiny chuckle from her, I smiled and put my arm around her setting my hand on her shoulder and we set out on our extended journey, and I was hoping that this time, it wouldn't get so screwed up...

Normal POV

A large black crow sat on the top of some tall trees watching both Jiraiya and Naru walk through the woods, the crow's eyes glinted red from the sharingan before they faded black and the crow disappeared. Almost 100 miles away Uchiha Itachi opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he gained his senses again from being the crow for so long.

Itachi POV

I sighed quietly and stood up fixing my cloak and looked down in sadness. _'Why did this happen?' _I thought, I thought about Naru and shook my head, I walked out from the back cave putting my emotionless face back on and walked up to my partner Hoshigake Kisame, a rogue ninja from mist.

He turned and looked at me. "Well?"  
>"They're continuing their journey, they're not heading home yet, we must summon leader." I said, he nodded and we both focused.<p>

Suddenly shadow like figures appeared of the whole group, leader stood in the front.

"What is happening?" he asked.

"Jiraiya and Naru are both continuing their journey, they wont be returning home for a couple years." I replied, he sighed and rubbed his head.

"This puts the plan on hold.." he said rubbing his head. "But at least the last time went well, so maybe it will work with the plan." he said.

"What do we do un?" one of the shadow's said.

"We continue to gather information and get stronger, so we wont lose again and in time we'll begin the plan completely." he said and disappeared, they groaned and mumbled but slowly disappeared.

"Well, this is disappointing, more waiting." Kisame said.

"Hn." I replied and walked out thinking sadly about everything, I wish I had the power to go back and stop what happened... if only.

~o0o~

Normal POV, Outside of Konoha, two and a half years later. 

The next three years passed quickly for Naru and Jiraiya, both had been gone for five and a half years and finally Naru said she was ready to return six months before their official date back. Jiraiya kept up his end of the bargain sending reports to Tsunade, although they were fairly vague. Naru's training soon put her on par with Jiraiya himself.

Jiraiya looked up and smiled as he watched the hooded figure of Naru walk in front of him. She put that black hooded cloak on over a year ago and since then it was what she wore over her clothes for some reason.

_'She's grown up so much Minato. Do you see her? She's everything you and Kushina-chan hoped she would be...and more.' _Jiraiya thought with a smile then it fell. _'Now how will she take to coming back?' _he thought and picked up the pace until he walked next to her, he smiled at how much she had changed.

Now at the age of 18 almost 19 years old she had finally grown up, her body filled out nicely giving the girl many 'followers' of both men and woman alike, all tried to get the girl to join them on a date, but every time she refused as gently as possible.

Jiraiya was still amazed and at how well and quickly she progressed in the two years they had continued their journey. She had chosen two years ago to start sage training, she started with the toads and within a couple months she surpassed even him becoming a toad sage with no real draw back, or in other words she had no toad features when she entered that state. From there she moved on to other types of sage training, she was going to be an even greater ninja then her father, Jiraiya knew this for certain.

They arrived at the village gates, Naru stopped outside them and gulped, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We gotta do it this time, I don't think – no I **know **we wont get another time extension." he said, she chuckled quietly and nodded, she pushed her hood back revealing her golden colored hair that now reached to her lower back like her mother before her, her bangs were styled almost like her fathers but longer. Her face was feminine and narrow and her bright blue eyes shimmered in the light.

Jiraiya gently squeezed her shoulder, she looked at him and smiled, she took in a breath and walked in with him, she looked around her old village and listened to the chatter of people, the children laughing and running around the streets, she smiled gently and looked up at a pole, she dropped her bag and ran up the pole, Jiraiya smirked and waited as she stood at the top looking all around the village.

Naru POV

I took in the village, the sights, smells and sounds, it was almost all over whelming! I gulped and looked around. "Naru, come along!" he called, I shook my head and jumped down landing in a crouched position, I stood and picked up my bag again and he steered me towards the hokage tower, my heart was beating fast and hard, I was so nervous and sorta scared, but more excited! We walked in and walked up the stairs and finally found the green door, Jiraiya nodded to me and I knocked on the door.

We heard a low mutter and curse, a drawer snapped shut and some paper shuffled. "Enter!" Tsunade's voice sounded, I opened the door and walked in, he shut the door and Tsunade looked at us shocked, her eyes were wide, she shot up quickly and blinked a few times.

"You're back!" she said and smiled.

"Hey Tsunade!" Jiraiya said.

"Get over here and give me a hug gaki!" Tsunade said, I blinked and walked up to her and hugged her, she squeezed me tight and I groaned a little and giggled, she let me go and cupped my face. "You've grown up so much!" she said, I smiled gently and walked over sat next to Jiraiya.

Normal POV

They all sat down and sighed, Tsunade smiled. "Alright, let's talk! It's been over five years, your reports were vague at best." Tsunade said sending a glare to Jiraiya who just smiled at her, she rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't of believed it if you had read it." he said and smirked.

"Well, I can't wait." she said smiling. "What do you say to a reunion?" she asked.

Jiraiya POV

My heart skipped a beat as Tsunade asked that, I looked at Naru she blinked a few times, I sighed. "Sure." I said and smiled, Tsunade nodded.

"How about we go to the training grounds, I need some air!" she said rolling her eyes, I chuckled slightly, we got up. "Anbu." she said, one appeared and Naru flinched slightly, I sighed and gulped.

"Find team Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, tell them to meet me at the third training grounds." she said, he nodded and disappeared again, Tsunade walked out and I walked up to Naru, she looked at me, I gave her a reassuring smile, she sighed and we walked out, we walked to the training grounds. Naru walked in looking around, we walked over to the three wooden posts and stood there, Naru jumped on the top of the one and sat down, I looked at her, she hadn't talked since we arrived, I gulped and looked at her, I shook my head, I couldn't keep freaking out, because I knew Naru could sense when I was nervous and when I was nervous, she got nervous and that was bad for everyone.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook and began to scribble some ideas down.

"Still writing your books I see." Tsunade said.

"Hey! I really haven't done any writing in a while!" I said with a tiny pout.

"It's true." Naru finally piped up, I smiled at her. "He really did train me." she said, Tsunade smiled.

"So tell me what did you do?" she asked.

"We traveled the world and trained and I became a chunin in Lightning, a year ago?" she questioned, I sighed.

"Two." I corrected her, Naru grunted and nodded.

Chatter sounded and I looked up and saw her old friends and sensei's now grown up though come in, I stood up and walked over to her, she jumped down and I rubbed her back comforting her, she gave me a tiny smile and gulped.

"Hey!" Tsunade said, they all looked at her wondering why they were called here. "I called you here for a reunion." she said and gestured to us, they looked and gasped, I smiled.

"Yo!" I said.

"Jiraiya-sama! You're back!" I smiled.

"So where- oh." Sakura said and smiled, as Naru walked forward slowly, I held my breath waiting to see what would happen.

Naru POV

I looked at everyone taking in their face and I smiled slowly, I saw Kakashi and Sakura my old teammate and sensei, I couldn't hold it, I walked up to them and looked at them tears worked at my eyes, I launched forward and hugged Kakashi, he grunted and stumbled slightly but caught his footing and hugged me, I reached out to Sakura and she hugged me too, I sighed shaking a little.

The others came up and joined in the hug, I couldn't hold tears in and began to cry and giggle, Kakashi stroked my hair and I sighed, I pulled back and wiped my tears and smiled at them all.

We ended up sitting down, I sat in the front next to O-jiji, it's what I called him but he said not to call him that around others just in case.

"So Jiraiya, did anything happen with the akatsuki while on the trip?" Tsunade asked, I stiffened slightly but relaxed slightly. "Did you hear how Gaara-"  
>"Was kidnapped but was rescued in time?" he said and smirked.<p>

"Were you there?" Kakashi asked.

"We both were." he said.

"Huh?" he asked, I stood up and pulled my hood up and turned my back knowing they would remember, I heard Kakashi let out a chuckle, I turned and sat back down and my mind traveled back over a year ago.

_-Flashback_

_I jumped through the trees quickly on orders of O-jiji, I held Gaara in my arms, he was really lite which was a good thing, I focused and located the chakra I was looking for, which was Kakashi and Sakura, there was others with them, I jumped through the trees and focused my hearing. _

"_Kaka-sensei." Sakura said. "What about Naru?" she asked, I smiled gently. _

"_You know?" he asked, I could hear the shock in his voice. _

"_Of course!" she said. _

"_She'll be fine." Sure I would, now._

"_But-"  
>"Jiraiya-sama is a sanin and top ninja for a reason." he said, she nodded a little, I shot forward keeping my back to them, I couldn't do it, so I stopped and they froze, I gently set Gaara down on the branch, I shot up and took off into the woods to meet back up with O-jiji. <em>

_Flashback-_

"I can't believe that was you!" Kakashi said and smiled, I gave him a tiny smile. "Are you the one who took Sasori out?"  
>"I did." O-jiji said, I remember how beaten up he was, I almost lost him actually, I pulled my legs up and gulped as memories came crawling back into my mind and I zoned out, I heard their muffled talking but I couldn't break it, I grunted as O-jiji gently elbowed me, I blinked quickly.<p>

"Huh?" I said, O-jiji gave me that look and I looked down. "Sorry." I said.

"Well, anyways!" Tsunade said. "I think we need a new retest huh?" she said, they got up and I followed, Kakashi stepped up with Sakura. "I'm interested to see how much you've grown and your new powers." she said, I smiled. I heard a jingle and looked to see Kakashi holding two silver bells on a red thread, I cocked my head as he shook them a little, I walked up and gently tapped them and they jingled. I started to wonder but was drawn out by O-jiji clearing his throat.

"How about we wait, so both of us can rest up." O-jiji said and grabbed my arm, I blinked and walked up to him. "Come along Naru." he said and pulling me out, I stuttered and waved at them as he pulled me out quickly, I looked at him and saw he was really nervous.

Normal POV

Tsunade squinted as she watched Jiraiya make a hasty get away with Naru, she frowned. _'He's hiding something.' _she thought.

"Well, that was..." Kakashi said, Tsunade sighed and rubbed her head. "You think he's hiding something?" he asked, Tsunade sighed.

"No, I **know **he's hiding something, they both are." she said and frowned, they looked towards the gate where they had left quickly, they sighed and left slowly, Tsunade walked out and found Jiraiya at his house, she knocked on the door and he opened it and smiled.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you innocently 'what' me! That was the hastiest getaway someone could make!" she said.

"Tsunade-"

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" he asked. "We're exhausted."  
>"Jiraiya!"<br>"Please Tsunade!" he said, she sighed in annoyance.

"You better show up in my office in the morning with a full explanation!" she said.

"I promise." he said, she sighed and walked away, he shut the door and sighed leaning against it, he looked down the hall and walked down it and found Naru still sitting on the bed where he left her staring out into space.

"Naru." he said, she shook her head and smiled at him, he walked up and sat on her new bed. "We gotta talk." he said, she blinked a few times. "We have to go to the office in the morning and … we need to tell them." he said.

Naru POV

"We have to go to the office in the morning and … we need to tell them." O-jiji said, I froze and my heart beat faster.

"N... no!" I said and panted.

"Calm down." he said and took my hands.

"No! I don't wanna!" I said tears pricked at my eyes and I began to breath heavily, he cupped my cheeks.

"Listen to me!" he barked, I sniffled and shook. "We have to, they need to know Naru." he said. "They expect the Naru they knew, you're not." he said, I looked down and my lip quivered.

"It's coming back! I mean-"  
>"Naru, it's not good enough!" he said, I gulped and began to sob.<p>

"I don't wanna tell 'em!" I said and cried, he tugged me over and I cried into his chest and held him tight.

"It's for the best." he whispered and kissed my head, I sniffled but gave a small nod. "Get some rest, we'll talk in the morning." he said.  
>"Can you stay?" I asked, he chuckled and got up, I sat there and suddenly heard a rapid knocking then heard O-jiji's voice and a familiar voice.<p>

"Naru!" I got up and walked out as I saw O-jiji standing there smiling as a man shorter then him stood there, he had tan skin, brown eyes, brown hair that was pulled up in a pineapple style ponytail and had a large scar across his nose. He looked at her and his eyes watered.

"Naru!"  
>"Iruka!" I said, he raced forward and hugged me tight and I returned it and smiled a little.<p>

"Oh! My little Naru!" he said and laughed, I smiled gently and hugged him, he pulled back and cupped my cheeks. "Look at you! Oh!" he said and smiled. "I've missed you so much!" he said, I smiled at him and nodded. "We gotta catch up! How about some ramen at Ichiraku's? You haven't had in a long time huh?" he said, I blinked a few times.

"Iruka!" O-jiji said, we both looked at him. "She needs some rest, but can you do me a favor?"  
>"Sure!" he said.<p>

"I need you to go to Tsunade and tell her to get all the teams in the morning. You show up too." he said.

"Hai!" he nodded and smiled at me, I returned it. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." he said and kissed my head, I smiled and nodded at him and watched as he walked out and O-jiji locked the door.

"Let's get some sleep, we got a long day tomorrow." he said, I nodded and walked back and curled up on my bed, O-jiji spread out a sleeping mat next to my bed and fell asleep, I laid awake for a few hours before I fell into a restless sleep not looking forward to tomorrow..

* * *

><p>Well they are going to tell everyone the truth! What do you think is wrong with Naru? hmm...<p>

I got very little review, kinda bummed... so review please :3

Please go vote on my poll!


	4. 3: The truth

_**Chapter 3: The truth. **_

Normal POV, next morning in the hokage tower. 

Naru yawned again and Jiraiya chuckled and pulled her along. "Come on sleepy head." he said, she chuckled and they walked up the stairs, he knocked on the door and Tsunade was standing up.

"Alright, everyone is waiting."  
>"Everyone?" Naru asked in fear, Jiraiya nodded and looked at her, she backed up but he grabbed her wrist, she cried out and struggled pushing at his hand.<p>

"Jiraiya!" she whined.

"No!" he said. "Let's go." he said, Tsunade nodded but wondered what was going on.

"They're waiting." she said and led them out.

Naru POV

I struggled still against O-jiji's grip but it wasn't wavering! I was ready to start crying, I didn't want to tell them! I didn't! I didn't want to relive any of that! It terrified me to no end. My heart pounded loudly in my ears, I couldn't breathe, I began to hyperventilate, he and Tsunade stopped and my legs buckled slightly, he pushed me to the wall and I slid down partially, he cupped my face. "Enough." he said, I coughed and shook. "Naru!" he barked at me, I cried and shook, Tsunade came up and put her hand on my forehead, I felt her chakra seep into my head calming me down, I gulped and shook harshly, O-jiji sighed. I felt bad because I knew he was disappointed, but it was too much.

"Naru." he said, I looked up at him and he wiped away my tears. "Stop it, it has to happen." he said, I gulped and nodded slightly, he pulled me up and I wobbled slightly but sighed and nodded, he kept my wrist in his hand and we started back down the hall and Tsunade opened the door and I saw everyone from yesterday and even Iruka and my body shook.

Normal POV

Naru shook as they walked in the room, everyone looked at them from their seats, Jiraiya sat in the front with Naru next him and Tsunade stood there.

"Alright Jiraiya, what's going on?" she asked, he sighed.

"Okay, we were going to just keep this secret, but it's not working." he said. "I didn't tell you the truth about this trip." he said. "There was an incident on our travels." he said and sighed, Naru shook and stared at the ground.

"What?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya sighed.

"When we set out to train we left here and headed toward the land of Tea and traveled through noodle and sea, we ended up making it to the land of Water and that's when everything went bad." he said, they perked up and looked between the two. "We were close to leaving that after about a month, and the akatsuki captured us." he said, they gasped in horror, Naru slunk shaking hard.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me this?!" Tsunade snarled.

"Because of what happened!" he barked, she blinked.

"What?"

"We were tortured for a few days, and they were going to pull Kyuubi out of her but-"  
>"But as in she still has him?" Tsunade asked.<p>

"Yes." he said and sighed. "He was too strong for them to pull out, so they decided to beak her spirit because then even his will would be weakened, so ….. they has Itachi use Tsukiyomi on her." he said, Naru let out a cry, Jiraiya rubbed her back, she held her legs close and gulped. "I don't know what she seen or what he did …."

"Naru, what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't." he said, they looked at him confused. "Something went wrong and she wouldn't wake up for a few days." he said. "I was finally able to gather some sage jutsu and was able to summon a small toad and sent him back to Mount Myōboku, and because we both have the summoning with them, I had them do a reverse summoning and it brought us out just in time." he said. "I waited for a few days and she refused to wake up, I ended up getting her to a hospital and they kept her under watch and monitored, she finally woke up, it was at least two weeks since." he said and gulped. "But..."  
>"But?" Iruka asked.<p>

"Somehow all of her memories, functions everything was either erased or locked away." he said, they gasped in horror.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"She couldn't talk, walk, eat, nothing, it was literally like she was a newborn." he said, they looked at her in shock. "We stayed in this hospital for a while, until we were able to get her back to a mental stage that could be taught, and because it was safest, I took her back to Mount Myōboku, and had her trained there."

"Wait! So how does she- I mean..." Kakashi sighed.

"After I got her trained in basic things and basic ninja information, the toad sage suggested to have her meditate and go into her own mind and search for her memories, I joined for safety and we got most of her memories back, a lot is missing, she doesn't remember everything." he said. "Faces and people, pretty much." he said.

"So, she doesn't even remember like team 7 and the missions?" Sakura asked. "What about Sasu-"  
>"No." he bit, they looked at him. "It was better." he said, Naru looked at him confused.<p>

Tsunade sighed pinched her nose in frustration, her fist was balled tight. "Okay, okay, even though I want to kill you!" she said, Jiraiya gulped and smiled. "I want to know everything, I mean it this time, start from the beginning." she said. "And I swear if you leave even one tiny thing out, I'll beat you worst then I did back when you peeped!" she snarled, he held his hands up and nodded.

"Okay, okay." he sighed. "I'll start when we began our journey, which really was three days after we left Konoha." he said.

~o0o~

Land of Fire, 5 ½ years ago, Normal POV

Naru was silent as they walked through the woods, Jiraiya walked in front of her slightly, she let out a sigh drawing his attention, he looked back at her and let out his own exasperated sigh.

"Listen kid." he said, she looked up at him. "You asked me for serious full on training, you being all down, depressed and mopey will not work." he said. "So, either forget about that boy and focus or turn around and go back to the village." he said, she looked at him shocked and gulped, she sighed and nodded and straightened.

"I'm sorry, I'm ready." she said, he nodded and pointed towards the road, she walked in front of him and he followed.

Both walked for almost an hour before they came past a small temple and Jiraiya called for them to stop. "Why are we stopping here?" Naru asked looking around.

"We're going to make a plan of travel, instead of just winging it, so that way you can get as much training as you can." he said, Naru nodded to him and pulled her packs off and sighed rubbing her shoulder. "Is your back still hurting?" he asked, she nodded a little. "Here give me your things." he said, she pushed them towards him, he opened a medium size blank scroll and began to paint seals on the paper.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said, she frowned, he put her tent on the scroll and focused, it disappeared and she let out a sound of shock as he repeated it and she watched some seals appear in different circles. Jiraiya wrapped the scroll up and placed a strap around it. "Here." he said. "All your things are sealed in this single scroll and to get them out, open it and touch the circle you want." he said, she pulled it on and sighed. "A whole lot lighter huh?"

"Yes, thank you." she said, he chuckled and nodded as he sat down on the steps, she came up and followed him, he opened a large map and stuck kunai in the corners and sighed.

"Right now we're a good 50 miles until we enter the land of Tea." he said. "We'll practice as we travel through, then we'll move down from there and head to the land of Sea." he said, Naru nodded. "I think we should work on your rasengan, you need to get that working better, but you also need chakra perfecting practices." he said. "Now I know Kakashi taught you the tree walking exercise correct?" he asked, Naru nodded. "And I taught you the water walking exercise and summoning jutsu." he said, Naru nodded. "I think the most important thing you need to learn is genjutsu training."  
>"Really!? You can teach me that!? Will you teach me how to cast one?!"<br>"No."  
>"Wha?!" she whined.<p>

"You are not a genjutsu casting type." he said.

"Well then let's skip it!" she said.

"Naru, you must know how to dispel genjutsu. Say you have to fight that boy again, he is a genjutsu caster, if he puts you in a genjutsu you would, in simple terms, be screwed." he said. "You must learn how to do many things and counter things. You learned how to counter a taijutsu attack correct?"  
>"Yeah?" she shrugged.<p>

"Okay, and you learned how to somewhat counter ninjutsu attacks, everything you learn you must learn an attack and a counterattack. It could be possible that you could learn simple genjutsu's, we'll see in time." he said.

"Okay." she nodded.

"You know what genjutsu is correct?" he asked.

"Um... it's an illusion technique that is like hypnotism and causes hallucinations in someone else. And... by doing this you can cause mental pain and even physical pain." she said.

"It's much more then that, a genjutsu is caused by the caster spreading his chakra into the target and putting it into their cerebral nervous system and it controls their mind and their five senses."

"Really?" she asked, he nodded.

"There is really only two ways to stop a genjutsu, one is to stop the flow of chakra in your body and then focus your chakra into a stronger wave of power and it breaks it. And if that does not work, you need an opponent on the outside who isn't in the genjutsu, and you have them use their chakra to break it with a touch." he said, Naru blinked a few times and nodded. "Do you know of a time you were in one?" he asked, Naru frowned and thought.

"Oh! In the chunin exams! These mist guys made us think we were really close to the tower and actually we were walking in circles then they used this one where it was like there was a bunch of them and they could attack us but we couldn't hit them when actually they were doing the damage themselves from the shadows."  
>"Okay, so you got a double dose of a genjutsu." he said, Naru nodded. "Now you have to learn to disrupt your flow of chakra."<br>"How though?"  
>"You've already done it."<br>"Huh?! When?" she asked.

"During your rasengan training, I had you release your chakra and rotate it in your hand." he said.

"Oh!" she said remembering.

"But instead of releasing it on the outside, you'll do it inside." he said.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Naru said and smirked.

"Well then, let's get started." he said with a smile, he shot forward, she gasped as he touched her head and she collapsed to the ground. Jiraiya smirked. "Get out of the genjutsu." he said and picked the girl up and set out on his way heading to the town in the land of Tea.

In Naru's genjutsu.

Naru looked around the room and walked slowly, flowers began to appear around her, she cooed and continued to walk, grass grew longer, she smiled and reach for a flower but it faded, she frowned and reached for another but it faded again and slowly everything began to turn brown and die, she gasped and looked around quickly and gulped. "Genjutsu? Ero-senin!" she growled then sighed, she focused. "Release my chakra in my body." she said. "Release!" she said and blinked a few times and realized she was still there. "Awwww!" she whined and slumped. "Stupid pervy-sage put me in a genjutsu.." she muttered and walked along. "How to break the jutsu... how to break the jutsu... hmmm." she said and thought as she continued to walk. "A wound!" she said and punched her hand, she looked down and smiled at her kunai holster and grabbed it.

Real world. 

Jiriaya looked as he felt Naru's arm move, her fingers numbingly struggled to her kunai pouch. "She's not." he said and quickly turned lifting the girl up and pressed her head. "Kai!" he said, Naru's eyes opened and she blinked a few times holding the kunai, Jiriaya looked at her shocked.

"Seriously gaki!?"  
>"Neh?"<br>"You resort to stabbing yourself?!" he said, she slunk with a blush. "You've got a long way to go." he said.

"I didn't know what to do! My chakra didn't work!" she whined with a pout, he scoffed and got up.  
>"Move." he said, she got up and hung her head with a blush and followed him along, he sighed and shook his head.<p>

"um... Pervy-sage... wh... why did you make me your student?" she asked, he sighed and looked at her.

"Well, a long time ago I made the Yondaime my student." he said. "And … you really remind me of him." he said, Naru stopped and blinked.  
>"R...really?" she asked.<p>

"Mmhmm." he said, she grinned at him with a blush.

"Cool..." she said. "Can you tell me about him?" she asked.

"At a later time, you need to work on your chakra." he said.

"Aw..." she said, he chuckled. "Well, how do I work on it?" she asked.

"You remember the final step of the rasengan training?" he asked, she frowned and thought.

"The balloon?"

"Yep." he said and blew another one up and handed it to her. "Don't pop it."  
>"Aw!" she whined.<p>

"You gotta learn to release your chakra on the inside of something without it coming out, but still moving around quickly." he said. "Once you do that, you can move on to doing it in your body." he said, she sighed and nodded.

She held the balloon and began to focus as she walked along with him.

They continued their journey heading to the land of Tea and Naru practiced with the balloon and would cry out and whine with a pout when the balloon would burst, Jiriaya smirked as he watched her.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter :[<p>

What did you think about the twist? Hmmm? Lost her memory completely! Didn't expect that huh? ;3

And you have to know now! This chapter starts the past trails, the next bunch of chapters, pretty much this whole story will take place in the past. If you don't like that, then leave the story.

If you do like it, review! I don't have many! So thank you wolfies


	5. 4: Growing

_**New chapter, no flames. Don't complain. **_

_**Also, I don't think it will happen, but I'd like to be safer then sorry... but my health has once again! decided to go downhill... I am kinda walking on thin ice and going into the hospital ALOT! So just in case you don't hear anything from me for a while, that is why. I'm getting sick again, I thought I had it taken care of when I had my surgery and apparently it wasn't happy not being in the spotlight anymore I guess! I don't know... but anyways, if I'm not around for a while, that's why. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Growing. <strong>_

"Grrrr!" Naru said as she focused staying on the water surface in the dark, she cried out as the water shot up around her then she fell into it and coughed as she shot up. "Man!" she whined, Jiraiya chuckled as he watched her from the bank as he waited for their fish supper to cook over the fire.

"Pervy-sage..." she whined laying on the ground next to him.

"Take a break." he said and turned back and grabbed a sigh. "Here." he said and held it out and blinked as he saw her dead asleep, he chuckled and sighed shaking his head. _'Gaki.'_ he thought and pulled her into her bedroll before laying down himself to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning her heard water splashing around a little, he opened his eye to find Naru standing on the water focusing again with her chakra, the water thrashed a little before going perfectly still, he smiled at her and cleared his throat, she opened her eye and smiled at him.  
>"Now we can move on." he said, she grinned at him and walked up to him and jumped in place with a cheer. "We're going to head down to the Degarashi port and we'll be sailing from there."<p>

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked. "I mean, just around the world? Or specific places?"  
>"We're going to visit a bunch of countries and a few things in those countries that could help you." he said. "But one last test." he said and flew the signs biting his thumb and hit the ground. "Kuchiose no jutsu!" he yelled Naru cried out as a large frog appeared and sat on top of her, she struggled and cried out. The frog was a light green color with purple eyes and yellow patterns all over his body and had a violet bow on his back. He also had red lipstick, pink blush and eye-liner on.<p>

"My, Jira-chan, long time no see!" he said.

"Hey Gamariki-san, sorry about dragging you out here!" he said with a smile.

"Oh! Don't be so formal!" he said.

"It hurts!" Naru struggled, he turned and looked at the girl struggling to get free.

"And who is this little cutie?" He asked.

"That is Naru." Jiraiya said.

"Who the hell is he?!" she yelled in shock.

"Nice to meet ya Naru-chan." he said.

"This is really gross." she muttered quietly.

"I actually have a favor to ask, Gamariki-san." Jiraiya said and put his hand on Naru's head. "I was hoping you could help out Naru with her anti-genjutsu training." he said, Naru frowned looking to the side with a pout.

"Hmmm let me see..." he said with his eyes closed before opening the one. "Only because Jira-chan asked me nicely." he said.

"Hey! Naru, ask him nicely!" Jiraiya said pushing on her head ruffling it.

"What the …?! what the hell are you doing!?" Naru cried out struggling.

"KAMI she's so cute!" Gamariki said with a blush on his face. Naru blushed struggling a little still. "Let's get started with the training right away, Naru-chan." he said, Naru blinked and cried out as he leaned in with his lips puckered. "I'll be gentle!" he said.

"AHHHH!" she screamed in horror.

Jiraiya smirked as he held Naru on his back once again with her out in a genjutsu, he dismissed Gamariki.

In Naru's genjutsu.

Naru looked around the foggy area that had pink hearts flying all around. "Where am I?" she wondered then gasped as she saw Jiraiya in front of her. "Oye! Pervy-sage!" she said and tapped his shoulder, he spun around but his face that of Gamariki's, she screamed and fell back.

"You're in the world of genjutsu now girly." Gamariki said his body growing bigger, Naru heard some steps and cried out as she saw Sasuke and Sakura there both looking like Gamariki.

"Get away!" Naru yelled running but cried out as she fell into something and screamed struggling seeing she was standing and sinking into Gamariki's mouth. "There is no escape!" he said.

"I gotta undo the genjutsu and get the hell outta here!" Naru said and focused quickly with her chakra.

Real world. 

Jiraiya smirked as he felt Naru thrashing around, he chuckled quietly then cried out as Naru smacked his head. "Ouch!" he cried.

"Don't ever put me in that again!" she snarled and pushed off his back and shivered, he laughed at her, she gave him a dark glare with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Well you did master it."

"I did?" she asked and walked up to him as he continued to walk.

"Yep, it served its purpose and for now that is all I will be teaching you in genjutsu."

"Wha- pervy-sage!" she whined with a pout.

"No, now I want to work on something even more important." he said, she cocked her head and ran in front of him and walked backwards looking at him.  
>"What?! What?!" she asked with a smile.<p>

"The rasengan." he said.

"Neh?"  
>"Yep, you picked up the rasengan faster then I ever seen someone do." he said. "But what you did in that fight was positively stupid." he said, Naru frowned as she thought back to the fight between her and Kabuto while Jiraiya battled against Orochimaru. She flexed her hand a few times and still saw the scar on her hand from letting Kabuto stab her hand, she had grabbed his hand keeping him in place and slammed the rasengan into his chest.<p>

"Well I am better now!" she whined.

"It doesn't matter. Do you expect to always get stabbed in the hand by someone so you hit them?!" he barked, she slunk a little. "And the time it takes you to form it you'd be dead." he said. "Clones or alone." he said. "I plan to pick up the speed of your chakra forming and I also want to see if you can learn something." he said.

"Something?" she asked blinking.  
>"Mm." he said and nodded. "Fuinjutsu." he said.<p>

"Fuinjutsu?" she asked.

"Yep. Seals." he said.

"How hard is it?" she asked.

"It's very difficult, you have to be able to remember countless number of seals and hand signs, be able to do them quickly too."  
>"Is that like what you used when we were hunting for baa-chan? To seal that fire?" she asked.<p>

"Yes." he said. "I am a Fuinjutsu master." he said, she blinked then nodded.  
>"Okay! Let's do it!" she said and turned and began to march quickly, Jiraiya chuckled at the girl and kept up with her. "How would you train me with the rasengan though?" she asked.<br>"Make it bigger, add more power." he said.

"Well, how?" she asked.

"Like this." he said and pulled out a flattened ball. "I want you to use your chakra and fill up the ball making a rasengan on the inside but big enough to fill the ball like if it were filled by air." he said, she frowned deeply and sighed.

"Okay... you're the boss." she said and began to focus her chakra.

Both walked through the forest paths almost silently except for Naru's growling and quiet cursing when her chakra would explode too big or wasn't big enough.

"Pervy-sage! This is impossible!" Naru whined, he chuckled and turned, she frowned at him, bruises on her body from the chakra exploding and knocking her back.

"Are you focusing your chakra into one point?" he asked, she frowned at him, he chuckled. "Let's try with the spot on your hand." he said, she held her hand out and he painted the Konohagakure symbol on her hand knowing that was her focus. She nodded and began to focus her chakra some more getting it bigger then before, but it still failed to get any bigger and soon she was almost out of chakra.

"Alright kiddo." he said, she looked up at him panting hard, her legs shaking and she was barely conscious. "We're gonna put a pause on the rasengan building." he said, she cocked her head.

"But I thought-"  
>"We have plenty of time, it's only been a month since we left and we have three years." he said, she nodded a little. "I think I want to start teaching your Fuinjutsu." he said, she nodded quickly before moaning and passing out, he chuckled and hefted her up on his shoulder and picked up speed and found the small outpost town close to the Degarashi Port.<p>

Jiraiya got them a hotel room and put the girl in the one bed and sighed quietly. _'This kid.' _he thought before laying down and getting some sleep.

-*o*-

Naru woke up in the morning to the smell of food, she looked up and saw Jiraiya eating some breakfast and writing.  
>"Morning." she said and sighed. "Breakfast?"<br>"Downstairs." he said, she huffed, he smirked and handed her a plate of food, she took it and began to eat.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"We're gonna rest for a bit, I will be teaching you some of the seals in Fuinjutsu, then we'll head out after a few days. We'll get to Degarashi Port and take a boat from there." he said.

"Where will we go after that?"  
>"Land of Sea." he said. "And the plan I have we need a place that's... solitary."<br>"What's your plan?" she asked.

"Well, I have noticed your chakra isn't strong enough for the power of the jutsu that I'm thinking of." he said, she frowned. "So, we're gonna tap into some more chakra." he said, she blinked confused then caught on and touched her stomach.

"You mean-"  
>"Yep, I'm gonna teach you how to dip into Kyuubi's chakra safely though." he said, she blinked. "Now, you said while you fought that boy that you used his chakra?"<br>"Yes, at first it was just a push then as it continued on, it kinda covered my whole body." she said.  
>"How so?"<p>

"It literally covered my body, I almost had fox ears-"  
>"And a tail?" he asked, she nodded. "It was really huge and it kinda protected me, I could stand in the middle of the fire jutsu's he did." she said.<p>

"Alright, what I plan to do, is dangerous, but it will help you." he said, she cocked her head. "I'm going to loosen the seal."

"You can do that?"  
>"Yes, I hold your seal key." he said, she blinked confused.<p>

"How did you get it?"  
>"Were you ever told the tale about the night Kyuubi attacked?"<br>"Just textbook." she shrugged.

"The Yondaime was my student like I said, he trained under me and we both had the same summoning contract."  
>"Toads?"<br>"Yep." he nodded.

"So, the one before me that signed was the Yondaime?"

"Yes."  
>"The name was Namikaze? Right?" she asked, he nodded, she nodded.<p>

"Anyways, when he sealed the Kyuubi, he put the key on a scroll toad-"  
>"What the heck is a scroll toad?" she asked.<p>

"It's a toad that can stretch open and it's stomach is like a giant scroll." he said, Naru nodded. "Anyways, he put the seal on him and sent him to me to keep it safe." he said, Naru nodded a little. "So, what I plan to do is open your seal just a little so more of his chakra can slip out and mix with yours." he said, Naru nodded. "But like I said, we'll wait for that, I want to start teaching you about Fuinjutsu." he said, Naru nodded. "It's a lot of thinking, complicated moves and lots of memorizing."  
>"So everything I suck at!?" she snarled, he laughed and sighed.<br>"Trust me, it's easy once you get started, and I'll make it easy to remember." he said, she nodded slightly. "But like I said, we're gonna rest up for a few days, there is an indoor spa, go rest.." he said, smiled and got up quickly and headed down stairs and into the spa.

She walked into the warm room and sighed as she walked into the hot water and slunk down in it and sighed as she relaxed in the water then closed her eyes and began to think over the past and what would happen now.

She sighed and rubbed the hot water on her arms and shoulders, her fingers brushed the scar on her right side, she gulped and looked down shaking and sighed as she thought about Sasuke. _'Why Sasuke?' _she thought.

She sighed and got up out of the pool and wrapped the towel around her body tight and walked into the changing room and pulled her clothes on and headed back to her room and noticed Jiraiya was gone, she crawled in bed and laid there silently thinking.

-*o*-

"Okay!" Jiraiya said with a smile, Naru looked at him waiting. "How man hand seals are there?"  
>"12!"<br>"Wrong." he said, she slumped with a frown. "Yes there are 12 initially but there is also others and even signs for special jutsu's. Take the _Kage Bushin no jutsu _that's not a normal hand sign." he said, Naru frowned. "And even the Yamanaka clan jutsu, the Nara clan jutsu, the Akimichi clan jutsu-"  
>"So every jutsu I <strong>can't <strong>do?" Naru said, he glared at her and she slunk. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"You have to get your hand seals down, before you can start to learn the seals." he said, she sighed. "So, name them off." he said.

"Okay, there is Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, and Ram!" Naru said.

"Correct!" he said. "You also have the Seal of Confrontationseal." he said. "And you have the Seal of Reconciliationseal. There is like I said the _Kage Bushin no jutsu, _you have the Crossed Tiger seal, the Jin seal, the Five elements' seal, the Akimichi seal, the Yamanaka seal, the Daytime Tiger seal, Hatsu, Kai, Min, Shin, Gan, Reppyo, Shozen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Sho, Fu, Sai, Gika, Ragu, Bagi, and there are different variations of each hand sign." he said and looked at Naru who was staring him slack jawed and her eyes was twitching. "What?"

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" she snarled, he chuckled. "I can't remember that!" she barked, he laughed at her. "It's not funny! okay!? There is no way I can learn all of this!" she said and fell to the ground with a pout. "It took me forever to even learn the jutsu's I know now!" she said.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you a special trick you have up your sleeve that will make learning things a _snap!_" he said, she blinked confused and got up.

"What?" she asked.

"_Kage bushin._" he said.

"What?"  
>"Okay, I know you didn't learn this jutsu from a sensei, so you didn't learn all it's pro's and con's. As you should know the jutsu divides your chakra into different bodies." he said, she nodded. "Okay, so essentially you are cloning yourself, even your brain. Do you see what I'm going?" she shook her head 'no', he sighed. "Whatever your clone learns, sees, experiences, comes back to you." he said. "Like say if you made a clone." he said and motioned, she made a clone, he pulled her close and pushed chakra into her, she cried out. "Release it." he said, Naru did and shivered as she felt a tingle through her body from the chakra. "See?"<br>"That's so cool!"

"So, what we'll be doing, when you are studying and practicing, is you will make clones send them off to study each different hand sign and then when you each complete your hand sign perfectly, release the jutsu and you'll have the knowledge of all of it!" he said, she blinked.

"That's really cool!" she said, he smiled.  
>"Now, let's get started, right now, just make 11 so we can study the basic 12." he said, she nodded and created the clones and Jiraiya gave them their seal and sent them off, he smirked as he watched them begin to read the information and practice making them.<p>

He smiled gently and sighed. '_Only a little over a month since we started this training and she's moved along quickly.' _he thought and smirked.

~o0o~

"Come on gaki! We're gonna be late!" Jiraiya said over his shoulder to Naru.

"I'm coming!" Naru said jogging up to him and smiled at him, he sighed as he looked at her hands that were wrapped up from chakra burns from the seals she was working on, he sighed quietly.

"Okay listen gaki." he said, she looked at him. "We're gonna put a hold on the _Fuinjutsu _training."

"What?! This is so cool though!" she whined as they got to their boat.

"I don't want to hear it!" he said. "That last one blast was a little too strong for my liking, we'll pick it up, but later." he said, she pouted and looked at her hands and tried to close them into a fist but couldn't do it, she sighed.

"Fine. So what are we gonna work on then?" she asked as they walked up the plank and boarded their boat.

"We're gonna go back to your chakra control." he said, she blinked and nodded slightly.

"Jiraiya!" she jumped as a man came up with a large grin, he had brown hair that was shaggy and messy, he wore a fishers wardrobe and almost as tall as Jiraiya.

"Youta! Good to see ya!" he said, he chuckled.

"Back at you!" he said. "Thanks for taking us." he said.

"It's no problem, I owed you big time for those seals for the fish! My business is booming!" he said laughing. "So who is this cutie?" he asked looking at Naru, she stiffened and blushed slightly.

"This is my new student Uzumaki Naru." he said, she smiled at him.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello Naru-chan! How old are you?"

"uh... 13?" she asked shifting back ever so slightly, he chuckled.

"Just like my boy!" he said.

"Really!? You got your boy?" Jiraiya asked laughing, he chuckled with a blush.

"Finally! He'll be with us on the trip, come on, I'll show ya to your room." he said and beckoned them along and into the lower deck of the ship and opened one of the door, there was a medium room that had two small beds on the side, a table and chair. "The toilet is well... normally the water." he said, Naru frowned with a blush. "But we got a small one right there." he said pointing down the hall to a small door.

"Thanks again Youta!" Jiraiya said, he nodded.

"We'll be setting out in an hour or so." he said, Jiraiya nodded and pulled Naru into the room and Youta left and Jiraiya shut the door.

"Alright, we'll get settled because it will take a while, at least four days or more, depends on the water." he said, Naru nodded and sat down on the bed and yawned, she sighed.

"So what can I practice now?" she asked.

"You're just going to study your seals and I'll be testing you later." he said, she nodded and grabbed her book Jiraiya had bought her at the port that broke down each seal, she laid down and began to flip through it slowly as Jiraiya began to write his book.

~o0o~

Naru moaned as she struggled back down to the room after running into the bathroom to puke. The boat rocked back and forwards harshly, thunder crashed loudly. It was the last day of their boat ride, and they were close to the island in the land of Sea called Jiro island.

Naru stumbled as she got back in the room, Jiraiya smirked as she moaned and stumbled slightly. "Here, take a sip." he said, she looked at him confused as he held a small cup.  
>"What is it?"<br>"It'll help you relax." he said, she took it quickly and gulped it down. "NO!" he said and sighed, Naru gagged and began to cough hard, she gripped her neck and continued to gag, he chuckled a little.  
>"What the hell was that?!" she snarled at him and coughed.<p>

"I told you to take a sip, not drink the whole cup!" he said, she grumbled and coughed before dragging herself to her bed and laid down and moaned blinking a few times and sighed. "You'll wanna rest." he said getting his cup and wiping it clean, he looked when he didn't hear a response, he looked and saw the girl passed out, he chuckled and sighed.

Naru woke up the next morning with Jiraiya telling her it was time for breakfast and that they would be landing in an hour. She sighed as she sat up rubbing her head that pounding, she sighed and fell back on her bed.

"Come on sleepy head!" Jiraiya said slapping her leg, she glared at him and got up and stretched, she grabbed her bags. "Just think the sooner you get going the sooner you can get off the boat." he said.

"Let's go!" Naru said shoving past him and heading out quickly.

~o0o~

Jiraiya and Naru walked from the boat and through the paths of the island that was practically abandoned. "This place is kinda creepy." Naru said rubbing her arms looking around.

"It's okay, not many live here, it's been told to be haunted." he said, Naru froze, he looked at her. "What?"  
>"Don't tell me that!"<br>"Are you scared of ghosts?" he asked.

"YES!" she said, he laughed hard making her blush.

"You have nothing to worry about, okay, there is a small village here that specialize in genjutsu, this village is also known as genjutsu island." he said. "All the ghosts and such are genjutsu." he said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yes." he said with a smile and pulled her along, she looked around the forests and bit her lip, he chuckled and rubbed her shoulder comforting the girl.

"Okay, now this is where we will be training you for your chakra." he said, she looked up at him and blinked. "I'm going to be opening your seal ever so slightly." he said gesturing.

"You can do that?" she asked, he nodded and focused, she cried out in shock as a frog pulled from his mouth, it's body stretched until it finally came out of his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" she screamed, he chuckled.

"Jiraiya, what do you need?" he asked, the frog's body was shorter then when it came out of Jiraiya's mouth, his skin was black and orange with dark markings around his eyes and mouth and a black mark under his mouth, and in his shrunken stage he looked like he had an obi on.

"Hello Gerotora." Jiraiya smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"I need the key for the Kyuubi seal."  
>"Hm?"<p>

"I want to loosen the seal just a little so we can tap into Kyuubi's chakra."

"What?! Are you insane!?" he barked. "It's completely dangerous! And foolish!"

"I have a plan." he said. "And you'll stay out and if it gets too out of hand, we'll re-tighten it." he said.

Gerotora muttered with a scoff.

"What will happen?" Naru asked, he looked at her.

"If we release the Kyuubi seal, the Kyuubi could break free and destroy." he said, Naru looked down. "Who are you?"  
>"The girl who has held Kyuubi back for 13 years." Jiraiya said.<p>

"You're the baby?!" he said, she blinked, Jiraiya shook his head slightly and Gerotora caught the hint.

"You were there?" she asked, he nodded.

"Alright Jiraiya, what is the plan?" he asked changing the subject making Naru frown.

"We'll wait until tonight, we'll only loosen the seal just a little." he said, he nodded.

Jiraiya looked around their terrain seeing the mountains. "That sound be a good place." he said. "Let's go." he said.

Naru followed him completely confused on his plan.

They walked farther into the mountain range until they reached a large empty valley, Jiraiya dropped his scrolls and Naru followed, he looked around.  
>"Go get some wood for the fire." He said, Naru walked into the woods and began to pick up twigs and branches before heading back and put them in the fire pit, Jiraiya created a small fire. "I'm gonna go find some water and some supper, you wait here." he said, she nodded and sat down relaxing.<p>

She sighed quietly as she touched her stomach biting her lip worried about what would happen tonight.

Jiraiya came back with a few fish and began to cook them, Naru nibbled at the fish slowly.

"Jiraiya?" she asked, he looked up at her.

"Hm?"  
>"Will... will everything be okay?" she asked.<p>

"What?"  
>"I mean... doing this? Will it... I mean.." she looked down and bit her lip, he smirked.<p>

"It'll be okay Naru, I wont let anything happen to you."  
>"But what about you?" she asked.<p>

"I have some tricks." he said and smiled reassuringly at her, she gave a small one back to him. "Eat." he said.  
>"I can't." she said putting the fish down, he sighed and put his hand on her head making her look at him.<br>"Naru, I swear on my life, I will not let anyone hurt you." he said. "I wont let anything happen to you either." he said, she smiled at him and nodded. "Are you sure you're done? Or do you want to eat?" he asked.

"No, let's go ahead." she said, he nodded and motioned for her strip, she pulled her jacket and shirt off leaving herself in a sports bra and her shorts, she sighed and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"Alright, Gerotora open." he said, the frog mumbled darkly and stretched up, Naru watched as the scroll opened up and the markings appeared, Jiraiya focused his chakra and pressed his palm on the square on the end, it glowed and marks appeared on Jiraiya's hand and arm, he turned to Naru, she gulped and stood ready, he brought his hand closed and she watched her seal appear and he put his hand on the seal and turned it counterclockwise ever so slightly, it shined and Naru groaned as she fell to her knees panting and gulped.

"Wha-?" she said and groaned stumbling up slightly and groaned in pain before she hit the ground, Jiraiya let the chakra fall, he backed up slightly.  
>"Get up Naru!" he said.<p>

"I can't!"  
>"Get up!" he barked, she growled and struggled up, he watched her whisker marks shift ever so slightly. "How do you expect to save that boy if you wont get up!" he barked, she growled.<p>

"Shut up!" she yelled, red chakra built up around her forming one tail, she growled at him, her teeth shifted longer, her whiskers widened, black lines outlined her eyes making them more pointing then before, her eyes were blood red.

"Make a rasengan!" he barked, she groaned and struggled, the chakra built up making a regular size rasengan. "Bigger!" he barked, she growled at him and focused, he watched her chakra build and red chakra bubbled making another tail. _'Two so far and she's in control...' _he thought. _'Anger is the trigger... so let's see what happens.' _he thought. "That's not good enough!" he said, she growled at him. "You claim you wanted harder training, you wanted to bring this boy back but you are not strong enough to bring him back! And you wont ever be if you don't push yourself!" he said, he watched the rasengan get bigger before it exploded, Naru cried out and fell in a crouched stance, he watched another tail form, he gulped and watched her, she gripped her head screaming in pain and agony.

Her eyes glowed and faded slightly, Jiraiya stood ready and Gerotora gulped watching.

**You aren't strong enough. You never will be. Give into me! Give into me! **Jiraiya gulped as he watched another tail being to form and watched in shock as Naru's skin ripped revealing a bloody look but it was pure red and black chakra, it surrounded her, chakra shot out and Jiraiya groaned as it hit him, he watched as the black around her faded and he stared in shock as he looked at an almost miniature fox with four tails.

"Naru?" he asked, she growled and let out a loud scream like sound, he groaned in pain and gasped as Naru shot at him and slammed into him, he hit the ground slamming into it, he slumped and panted, she stalked to him. "Naru! Can you hear me!?" he asked, she let out another screech again and Jiraiya dodged out of the way just in time before she slammed into him with a claw.

"Jiraiya!"  
>"She's not conscious anymore!" Gerotora yelled.<p>

Naru screamed chakra tore the area completely apart creating almost like a crater.

Jiraiya threw a bomb trying to stop her, she thrashed back and her hand stretched and slammed into him, he cried out and hit the ground and slumped blood ran from lips and head, he groaned in pain, Naru launched at him, her tails shot out and Jiraiya dodged by rolling to the side but cried out as they struck his check, he fell to the ground limp, Gerotora shot into action wrapping his body around Naru's body, she snarled and struggled to get free from him, he focused.

"SEAL!" he yelled hitting her head, she froze before slumping, the chakra pulled from her and she fell to the ground panting and screamed in agony, Gerotora focused and another toad appeared.  
>"Gerotora?"<br>"Heal Jiraiya." he said, the toad shot to the sage who was barely breathing, she began to heal him quickly getting him stable, Gerotora focused and seals shot from his scroll and wrapped around Naru's arms and legs and around her neck as she screamed and arched.

It took almost 15 minutes before Jiraiya came awake looking around and rushed over to Naru and sighed as he saw her crying and lightly struggling, he panted and sighed as he looked at her and stroked her head, he looked at her wounds and saw them slowly heal and frowned.

"Jiraiya you need to re-tighten the seal." Gerotora said. He moved to do it but paused. "Jiraiya?" he asked.  
>"I'm not going to." he said. "Anger is her trigger."<br>"You think!" he barked. "What will happen next time if she looses it and kills you huh?!" he barked.

"I got an idea now." he said and sighed. "Leave the seals on her, but you guys can go, thanks." he said, Gerotora let out a 'tsk' and disappeared along with the other, Jiraiya lifted Naru up gently, she sobbed and he gasped as he some of her skin was burned and peeling harshly, he sighed and set her down on his sleeping bed and quickly wrapped her wounds up and watched her whimper and twitch in her sleep, he sighed.

"I'm sorry kiddo." he said and sighed quietly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>So, I am on a freaking roll with this story! It's awesome! My chapters are pretty darn long! whoo! <strong>But seriously, I need some reviews! You guys are killing me here, I'm excited about the story and yet ... barely anything for reviews! COME ON<strong>

I'm changing a lot and improvising, adding my own things into the story and yadda, yadda.

A thing I am doing for all stories now, instead of putting the jutsu, seals etc. names in English, I am keeping them in Japanese, if I can remember I'll put the list of what jutsu is featured in the story and what it is and does and all that.

Also an important note, I don't know if you notice or not but I'm not switching the POV's really, that's simply because Naru isn't going to really remember this time, it'll make sense in later chapters. So don't judge the story because of plot points in canon and my story. Don't compare them because it's not like canon! Don't give up on the story or just complain, it's rude and it's just sad that you will judge a fanfiction that isn't going along with the canon plot. it's called fanfiction! Unleash your imagination!

* * *

><p>I also kinda got this weird little seed of an idea in my head. It was kinda weird and a little empty, not sure of anything yet. Tell me what you think if I should try to form this into a story.<p>

At the final valley, Naru actually died, she bled to death from Sasuke's last hit(she slashed his hatai-ate), Kakashi arrived to late and brought her back and they were going to bury here. But the sage of six paths brought her back and gave her powers so she could be like a guardian to her friends and family and try to right what's gone wrong, but he forbids her to ever step into the light again, she had to like as a part of the shadows, a guardian in the dark.

That's all I really got... what do you think? Do you think it could be worth struggling to come up with something? Be kind about it, don't rip to shreds like some have done in the past.


	6. 5: Trouble

_**I'm really loving this story! I'm so excited about it... BUT I'M NOT GETTING MUCH REVIEWS! COME ON PLEASE! I'M BEGGING HERE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Trouble. <strong>_

Naru looked down silently as she and Jiraiya boarded the boat they would be taking them from the land of Sea to O'uzu island. Jiraiya looked back at the girl and sighed quietly, it had been two week since the seal incident and it took Naru a week to get back on her feet and what shocked Jiraiya the most is she had no recollection of what happened that night, he was even worried about her wounds she sustained while in the fourth tail state, he noticed her wounds were healing but at a much slower rate and her skin had actually fallen off in places.

"Come on gaki." he said, she walked up but kept a distance from him. "Hey." he said and touched her shoulder, she jerked away from him.

"I don't want to hurt you again." she said and quickly walked to their room on the small cruise like ship, she laid on her bed silently curled up holding a pillow to her chest.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat on her bed and jerked her up, she pushed against him ever so slightly. "Stop." he said, she looked at him and blinked a few times as tears welled up in her eyes. "This was my fault, not yours. You did nothing." he said. "You're not quite ready to be able to dip into his chakra yet and that's why I picked this next destination." he said and smiled.

"Huh?"  
>"I'm going to begin to teach you in the ways of meditation." he said.<p>

"Why?"  
>"Meditation calms your body, heart, and mind." he said. "Which is what you need, to be able to dip into Kyuubi's chakra." he said. "His chakra is pure anger, hate and destruction, yours needs to be calm, relaxed and yet powerful." he said. "Your will must be strong as well." he said, she nodded slightly. "When you use Kyuubi's chakra, his will goes with it, by meditating you can build up your will and be able to block his out, so you can simply take his chakra with no drawbacks." he said, Naru nodded slightly.<p>

"What about Fuinjutsu training? Will we ever pick that up again?" she asked. "I really did like it." she said, he smiled at her.  
>"If you really do want to learn about it, then we can." he said, Naru nodded with a small smile.<p>

"Thanks." she said, he kissed her head.

"Get some rest." he said, she laid down and fell into an uneasy sleep until Jiraiya gently put a sleeping jutsu on her.

After five days the boat neared the island where they would be landing and from there walk before heading to another island. Jiraiya had estimated they would be there for at least a month maybe more then that.

She sighed as she put some food on her plate, and reached for a drink, another hand grabbed it just then.  
>"Oh, sorry." she and the other said, she looked up at the boy across from her, he had blue tinted hair that hung in his face, he had piercing green eyes and tan skin, he flashed her a bright smile, she returned it.<p>

"Here you can have it." he said, she smiled and took the drink.

"Thank you." she said.

"Mitsuru." he said.  
>"Thank you Mitsuru." she said and smiled.<p>

"Can I know your name?" he asked.

"Oh! It's Naru."

"Naru.. well it was nice to meet you Naru." he said flashing her a grin before walking away, she blushed and headed back to her room, Jiraiya nodded at her as she handed him some food she got him.

"We'll be docking in at least an hour." Jiraiya said as he ate, Naru nodded.

Both paused when a knock on the door sounded, Jiraiya got up and opened it.

"Is this Naru's room?"  
>"It is, what can I help ya with?" he asked leaning against the frame looking down on the boy.<p>

"Could I talk to her?" he asked.

"Naru." he said, she got up wiping her face and blinked as she saw Mitsuru standing there, she walked out and Jiraiya partially shut the door.

"Hi." she said and smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well actually, I am here …. to ask you on a date." he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Would you go on a date with me?"  
>"Me?" she asked, she heard a chuckle from the room and kicked the door and smirked at the yelp. "Wh...why me?" she asked.<p>

"You're very pretty." he said and smiled, she blushed then looked down and gulped.

"I'm sorry... but... no... we're getting off here in an hour." she said and slunk. "I'm sorry."  
>"Ah, nah, no worried, I didn't quite expect a pretty girl like you to say yes to me."<br>"No! It's not like that! I …" she said.

"No worries." he said and smiled and walked away, Naru slunk a little before walking into the room again blushing as she saw Jiraiya's grin on his face, she sat on the bed and he looked at her.

"Not one word." she growled, he laughed making her blush and threw food at his face.

Naru pulled her scroll on her back and slid her shoes on properly, Jiraiya followed and they headed to the top and walked down the plank on the dock and walked through the small town before heading off into the woods.

"So where is this place?" Naru asked.  
>"Up there." he said pointing to a large mountain, Naru's eye twitched.<p>

"Are you kidding me?!" she snarled.

"Nope. We need to hurry." he said and started up the dirt path trail, Naru whined but followed him anyways. "Keep your guard up, there are some nasty animals in these woods." he said, Naru stiffened and looked around carefully and gulped before picking up the pace to walk next to him. "The last time I was up here they had a small inn so we'll bunk there for a bit." he said, Naru nodded. "Now meditation is a very hard thing to do..." he said. "It requires you to be completely relaxed, not to get worked up about much." he said, Naru blinked.

"Sounds boring."  
>"Yes, it can be, but once you get use to it and realize how it helps and what it gives you, it'll be easier."<br>"I got a lot of chakra though, I'll never be able to do that." she said with a whine.

"Quit whining." he said, she huffed with a pout. "Let's pick up the pace." he said and added chakra into his feet and began to run, Naru followed him perfectly.

As they reached the top Naru stopped panting hard and sat rubbing her feet. "Pervy-sage!" she whined.

"Kid, I'm telling you, ya don't want to be out here at night, we're almost there, just over this small ridge." he said pointing.

"I'm too tired!" she whined slumping and pulling her shoes on.

"Well, you can stay out here and be their snack." he said.

"Ya know you keep warning me about these 'creatures' this whole time! Yet I have not seen hide or tail of them, I think you're just pulling my leg 'ttebayo!" she said closing her eyes and sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk, it dropped suddenly. "Naru.." he said. "You might wanna go... now." he said backing up.

"I'm not falling for it!" she said. "I ain't -" she stopped when a roar sounded behind her, she screamed and took off running kicking up dust with her speed, Jiraiya smirked but followed her just as quickly.

He found her at the temple panting hard shaking. "What... the … hell... was …. t.. that?" she asked panting.

"Some big cat. I told ya." he said. "Let's get inside." he said and motioned her around the side, she followed and looked at the building that was a two story house, Jiraiya opened the door and was greeted with an old lady, she smiled at him.

"Jiraiya! It's been a long time!" she said.

"And to you o-baa-san." he said and bowed. "Do you still rent rooms?" he asked.

"Yes I do." she said. "You need one? More research?"  
>"Yeah, and no, I'm training a student again." he said and moved over so she could see Naru.<p>

"Well she is a cutie pie." she said, Naru shook her head and smiled.

"I'm Naru, nice to meet you." she said.

"Very sweet." the woman said. "Go ahead and take your usual room." she said handing Jiraiya a key, he motioned Naru to follow.

Naru jumped on the bed and sighed in happiness at the soft bed, Jiraiya chuckled and sat on the bed, Naru picked her head up and noticed it was a really large bed, a small couch on the side, a table and chair.

"We're sharing. You kick me, and you'll find yourself on the floor." Jiraiya said.

"Me!? You're just as rough sleeper as I am!" Naru snarled. "And if you start snoring I'll tape your mouth shut!" she said, he chuckled and pulled his shoes off.

"Go take a shower for the night, get the sweat and dirt off ya." he said, Naru got up rubbing her legs and walked into the bathroom.

When she came out Jiraiya was sound asleep on the bed, she snuggled down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Jiraiya woke Naru up in the morning and led her outside to the temple and walked in and found a large pool of water that had a blue and green shade.

"Whoa." Naru said looking at it.

"Here is where we will start your training." he said. "This water is a mystical water, supposedly. It's said to heal all wounds, free genjutsu's no matter how powerful." he said.

"Whoa, really?" she asked looking at it.  
>"But only if your chakra is compatible, it's said that this water was created by the Sage of six paths." he said, Naru blinked a few times. "If your chakra is not compatible then it can do great damage to your body and turn your chakra against you." he said.<p>

"How so?" Naru asked.

"You heard of the chakra cold correct?" he said, Naru nodded. "This is what happened." he said pointing to the water. "People heard about this water, and people from all over poured in here to get their hands on this water, but if your not compatible it'll make your chakra turn against you and make you sick, so the chakra cold was created." he said. "They said this island is a place of pure sickness and pain and only people who have lived here for years know the truth." he said, Naru blinked a few times.

"Well, what will happen to me if I drink it and get sick?" she asked.

"If that does indeed happen, I will rush you back to Tsunade because she knows to reverse the symptoms." he said, Naru nodded. "I'll take care of you kiddo." he said, she smiled at him and sighed, she put her hand in the water, it rippled slowly. "Pour some chakra in your hand." he said, she gulped and pumped chakra into it, water vibrated and she went to move. "No! no." he said, she gulped and continued to pump chakra in.

she watched the chakra she was pouring over her hand shine a purple color around her hand in the water, the water vibrated more before smoothing and shining, Jiraiya smiled.

"What does it mean?"  
>"Drink it." he said, she took a small hand full and sipped it slowly and blinked as it went down and she felt a soothing sensation in her body.<p>

"Whoa.." she said.

"Your chakra is compatible." he said, Naru looked at the bandage on her arm that was tingling, she pulled it off and Jiraiya smiled and watched as her skin stitch back together and heal up.  
>"Whoa." she whispered.<p>

"We're gonna take this water with us." he said, Naru nodded. "But at least we know this works, now its time to work on meditation." he said, she nodded. "You can sit here, cross your legs." he said, she sat there. "Straighten your back and put your hands together." he said motioning, Naru followed him. "I want you to relax every muscle, take in a deep breath and let it out slowly as your relax." he said, Naru nodded and sighed. "Close your eyes." he said, she did and went quiet sitting there. "I want you to just relax, feel the air around, listen to the sounds around you, keep your mind clear, don't focus on jutsu's, the past, nothing." he said. "Keep your heartbeat steady." he said, he watched her carefully and smiled, he sat to the side watching her.

In Naru's mind. 

Naru relaxed and found herself in her mind, she looked at memories and turned away. _"I gotta ignore those things." _she mumbled. _"Focus on the sounds and feelings around me." _

Her ears picked up the sound of the water gently moving with the wind that blew gently, she heard some animals making noises in the woods outside, she gulped and kept chanting to relax and not to focus on the past just the now.

Her body slightly tingled as it relaxed and almost started to fall asleep, she relaxed and sighed again, the area around her faded and almost looked like bright room that almost looked like clouds all around.

"_So …. peaceful." _she mumbled.

She heard some birds chirping outside, she flinched slightly and shook as suddenly the noise got louder the chirping grew, the bright room dimmed and suddenly morphed to the Final Valley, she gasped as she looked around, the chirping got louder, she turned and gasped as she saw a curse mark affected Sasuke launch his _Chidori _at her, she gasped and tipped back.

Back to reality. 

Jiraiya watched as Naru started to relax. "I gotta ignore those things." she murmured. "Focus on the sounds and feelings around me."

He looked out the door and smirked as he watched Naru meditate for hours, the sun was already slowly setting in the sky, he smirked. "So peaceful." she said quietly. Jiraiya watched still then frowned when he watched her face morph into one of fear and confusion. She let a gasp and she whimpered twitching.

Naru let out a gasp mixed with a cry and flung herself back, Jiraiya jumped up as she threw herself into the water, she thrashed around before getting up, Jiraiya lifted her up and looked at her.

"Naru? Naru are you okay?" he asked, she began to cry and she rubbed the spot on her right side before leaning in his arms crying. "Hey, shh, shh."

"I couldn't stop him." she sobbed loudly, he closed his eyes and sighed quietly before pressing her head and she passed out against him.

Naru moaned and opened her eyes and blinked a few times and moaned. _'Where am I?' _she thought before recognizing the room, she sat up and a washcloth fell from her head, she got up slowly and walked out of the room and down the hallway, Jiraiya came up the hall with food in his hand, he smiled.

"You're up." he said, she nodded a little, he ushered her back to the room and let her sit down before handing her some food.

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"A day." he said, she sighed and nodded a little.

"I... I mean I saw-"  
>"Naru, I can figure out what you seen." he said, she blinked a few times then looked down. "Maybe meditation isn't something you're ready for." he said.<p>

"It was the noise of the birds." she said looking down. "It brought back the memories and just..." she sighed quietly. "I'm ready for it …. it's just..." she sighed and looked down frustrated.

"Alright, we're gonna continue on the meditation but we're gonna go someplace different and try a technique my sensei used on me." he said, she blinked a few times then nodded. "Eat up and we'll start." he said, she nodded and ate quickly.

Jiraiya led her to the spa outback that was inside, he told her to get out of her good clothes, she was left in a tank top and a pair of shorts. "Alright, this trick that we will be doing is, this." he said and pulled out a pair of earplugs.

"Huh?" she said.

"It's time to work on chakra control, it's kinda dangerous, but I have a way to stop if it gets too out of control." he said.

"Okay?" she said.

"Trust me. Only one in." he handed them to her and she put one in. "I want you to stand on the water with your chakra, while then I'm going to make you angry, focus on something that made you so mad, frustrated, upset." he said. "Let your chakra go crazy." he said, Naru nodded slightly. "Then when I say so, put your other plug in and start to meditate, calm your chakra down and get it steady again." he said, Naru nodded and gulped, she walked up to the water and put her foot on it wobbling a little before fully stepping on it and walking to the middle and turned around.

"Tell me a time when you were so mad – close your eyes." he said, she closed them. "A time when you were so angry, so hurt." he said, she closed her eyes tight. "Talk."  
>"When... when I found out I was... was … hold... Kyuubi." she said shaking.<br>"Good, keep thinking about how you felt."  
>"I was sad, angry, hurt, then I was hap-"<br>"No! Ignore the happy part, stay in the anger." he said, the water began thrash around her, she growled.

"Dammit." she cried, the water rocked, her chakra picked up harshly, she growled, her canines lengthened, her whiskers widened and blood ran from hands which was cause from her nails shifting to claws.

"Now put the ear plug in and try to calm down! Go to the happy!" he barked, she did as he said and closed her eyes tight, Jiraiya held his breath waiting.

Her chakra continued to thrash around and she wobbled a little, her feet began to sink down, he stood ready and pulled out a small slip of paper that he painted seal on to control the Kyuubi's chakra.

Suddenly the chakra began to simmer down before going smooth, a small smile formed on her face and her feet lifted back up slowly back to the surface.

_'What is this chakra? It's so different...' _he thought but smiled as he inspected her chakra and found it perfectly calm.

Naru's eyes opened and she blinked a few times and pulled the plugs out of her ears.

"I did it!" she said and jumped, he chuckled.

"Yes you did, I'm proud of you." he said, she paused then smiled with a blush, he smiled.

"Thanks 'ttebayo." she said and chuckled.  
>"Come on." he said, she walked up to him and grinned, he ruffled her hair gently. "Now we're gonna work on mastering just this for a time, but we're kinda behind on the schedule we set, so we gotta pick up the practicing." he said, she nodded.<p>

"When do you wanna leave?" she asked.

"We'll set out I'd say week after next." he said, she nodded. "You need to collect some of the water to take with you." he said, she nodded. "We'll worry about that later, for now go study your Fuinjutsu." he said.

"YES!" she said and ran off leaving him behind chuckling.

-*o*-

The next week Naru continued her meditation practice of riling her chakra up and calming it down getting faster each time, and finally she got it under a pretty fast pace and today was no different, but this time she was alone. Jiraiya was gone for a few hours saying he had to work on something for her, so she was left on her own.

When he came in he watched her quietly as she focused her chakra around the water calming it down with her chakra.

"Naru." he said, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile, he beckoned her forward and she stood in front of him. "I got something special for you." he said. "First this." he said and held out two bottles attached by a thick lining and had seals painted on them.

"Huh? Oh! The water!" she said and nodded.

"Yep, but also this." he said and pulled out a necklace that had a clear glass oval that had her Uzumaki swirl painted on it with more seals, there was a top in it that could pull out and was attached by a tiny tail, the globe and top had metal and silver swirled around it to hold it in place.

"It's beautiful!" she said, he chuckled.

"Put some the water in there and wear it." he said, she nodded and they headed to the pool, Naru filled up the bottles and closed them, she watched the seals wrap around the top. "It's to keep the water from evaporating by any chance, and stopping anyone but you and I from opening it." he said, she nodded and filled the other and filled her necklace up and closed it and smiled.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei." she said and grinned at him, he returned it and nodded.

"No problem, so let's get some sleep, we're going to take off early in the morning." he said, she nodded and took her things back to the room and sealed them inside a scroll then sealed it into the large scroll with her things before she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

~o0o~

At the crack of dawn Naru and Jiraiya waved to the old woman as they set out again.

"We have a way to walk before we reach the next temple, I think we'll spend at least a week there before moving on completely from these islands." he said.

"Okay." she yawned with a stretch.

"Wake up gaki." he said with a chuckle, she returned it and picked up the pace with him and talked excitedly about the Fuinjutsu and how she was meditating.

It took them all day to reach the coast line of O'uzu island, Naru peered across the water and saw the other island in the distance.

"Alright we're gonna walk on the water to this island called Nagi island. " he said and walked out on the water, she followed and they walked to the island within an hour and Jiraiya led her along the beaches before they found a small merchant who was selling small canoes, Jiraiya bought one and they climbed in and began to sail down the small river.

"So … why are we sailing and not running?" Naru asked. "We'd get there faster." she said.

"This forest is filled with even more dangerous animals then the last one, more poisonous things." He said. "Even the river is unsafe, poisonous fish, snakes all of that." he said. "When we arrive there we'll be sleeping in the temple but we'll have to take shifts."  
>"Why?" she asked glancing back.<p>

"Like I said so many dangerous things, no one wants to have a place in these woods." he said looking around. "Once our training here ends we'll move on to Water country, there is a small port that has a few people living there, we can hitch a ride and get there." he said, Naru nodded and they continued to paddle along the small river before he steered them to the shore, they got up and Jiraiya took his long hair and pulled it up tighter and into a small ponytail.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, many poisonous things, plants, bugs, make sure you have no skin showing and tie your hair up so nothing can catch it." he said, she pulled her hair into a low bun and rolled her sleeves down, Jiraiya nodded and started the journey, Naru walked carefully and squealed at bugs and spider webs.

They reached a building that was surrounded by a large fence.

"The Modoroki Shrine." he said, Naru followed him and they walked in, he checked the place before nodding.

Naru set her up the tent and bed with Jiraiya's bedroll next to hers in the tent. "This place is another special one." he said looking around. "This one is special because it has the power to hold in chakra, any kind. So here is where we will tap into Kyuubi's chakra once more." he said, she gulped and nodded, he smiled. "Keep in mind your meditation exercises, keep calm, get chakra from him and just keep it in control, I will be right here."

"That's the problem!" she said. "You were there last time and I almost killed you." she said.

"Naru, you have conquer your fears." he said and smiled.  
>"Okay." she said, he smiled and walked into an inner room, Naru walked in the center and saw the seals that were inscribed in the wall and the floor.<p>

"Once your chakra begins to leak out, the seals will activate and if you get to out of hand they will stop you." he said, she nodded.

"Alright." she said and smiled.

"Once you get this down, we'll once again begin your rasengan perfecting." he said, she nodded and smiled at him before sitting in the center and closing her eyes focusing, he watched the seal slowly begin to shine, he smiled gently and waited around.

In Naru's mind.

Naru appeared in the seal and looked around before walking up to the large dark cage, Kyuubi's eyes opened and shined bright in the darkness.

"**My host." **he growled.

"_Give me chakra."_  
><strong>"What for?" <strong>he growled.** "You hope to tame me, it will never happen."** he said, she gulped.

"_I don't hope, I will! I told ya before you'll give me chakra as rent for living in me for so damn long."_ she said.

"**YOU THINK I CHOSE TO LIVE IN A LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU?!"** he yelled, she flinched and fell back as he rammed at the gates, she gulped and stood up.

"_Just give me chakra!"_ she said stomping her foot, an evil grin spread on his face and red bubbling chakra poured out and shot at her lifting her up, she cried out in pain as the chakra spread through her body.

"_**Get out! Get out!"  
>"You evil demon!"<br>"Don't play with her! She's no good."  
>"Go die!"<br>"No one wants you!"**_

"_**Die!"  
>"Not like us!"<strong>_

"_**Evil!"**_

Naru groaned as his evil chakra poured into her body along with his will power, he smirked.

"**You can't hope to beat me, my will has and will always be stronger than yours." **he said, she gulped and sat in the chakra and closed her eyes.

"_Focus, happy thoughts." _she whispered. _"You can do it."_ she whispered, Kyuubi watched slightly confused and intrigued as his chakra began to shine and her own blue chakra flowed from her own body, he added more will and her own started to dim a little, she growled and focused more, he growled in anger and they got into a chakra pushing match.

Outside; real world. 

Jiraiya gulped as he watched red chakra bubble up forming one tail, the seals shined brighter, Jiraiya smirked as he watched her own chakra push out and pulled at the chakra, before the red bubbled more and another tail formed, he gulped in fear and pulled out the paper seal he created. _'Come on Naru! I know you can do it! Beat him!' _he thought and gulped.

Jiraiya watched the battle continue on for over two hours before Naru's chakra began to weaken from lack of it and the red grew stronger, the fourth tail began to form, he walked up carefully, her skin began to peel up.  
>"Shit!" he said and put the paper on her forehead and focused. "<em>O Fuin!<em>" he said focusing the red chakra melted from her and her eyes snapped open bright red before they faded and she collapsed in his arms shaking, he sighed. "You're almost there kiddo, you're almost there." he said and gently rubbed her head comforting her.

-*o*-

In Naru's mind; 4 days later. 

Naru growled as her chakra pushed at Kyuubi's chakra, her footing slid slightly but she pushed harder, Kyuubi growled and watched as her chakra enveloped his own and pulled it in causing her own chakra to grow stronger.

Naru smirked at him as she pulled the little chakra he gave to her into her own body, she smirked and focused, Kyuubi groaned in pain as his body was pushed down suddenly and he couldn't get up.

"**How?" **he growled.

"I listened to my teacher, I have a will, it's strong, but it's stronger when I have others behind me pushing me on! I have Iruka-sensei, O-jiji, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya, Baa-chan!" she said. "I have plenty and with their own encouragements and knowing they stand behind me, my will grows stronger!" she said. "Plenty strong and even more than yours! You're full of hate, I'm full of love!" she said.

"**You have hate too!"** he growled.

"Yes, everyone does, but it's whether you let that hate control you or not and I wont let it!" she said. "So, thanks for the chakra, I'll be back soon for more." she said and faded away from him, Kyuubi frowned before curling up with his back facing the doors.

Real world. 

Naru opened her eyes and smiled at Jiraiya, he stood there with a proud look on his face. "I did it! I got some extra chakra!" she said.

"How?" he asked, she spun the whole tale of everything that happened and what she and Kyuubi had talked about even.

"Excellent job." he said, she giggled with a smile. "You keep this up and I'll have nothing to teach ya!" he said, she giggled with a blush. "Let's pack up and head out in the morning again, it'll give us all day to travel to the shoreline so we wont have to travel in the night." he said, she nodded and got most of her things packed up.

Jiraiya walked out of the temple and Naru walked through the hall poking around slowly before she found a wall with writing on it, she wiped some of it off and began to read slowly.

"Uzumaki's created this temple to handle Biju." she murmured. "I have a clan?" she muttered with a frown but continued on reading. "Fuinjutsu huh?" she said and chuckled. "Well, I guess I gotta live up to my clan history!" she said.

"Naru? Where are you?" Jiraiya called, she ran back out and smiled at him. "What were you doing?"  
>"Exploring." she shrugged. "Jiraiya I had a question." she asked as they sat to make supper.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"What do you know about the Uzumaki clan?" she asked, he coughed a little and sipped some water.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"The Uzumaki clan built this place! They're masters of Fuinjutsu!" she said with a smile.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"There is a wall that has a wall inscribed on it." she said pointing, he blinked and sighed. "So do ya?"  
>"Yes." he said and nodded. "Uzumaki clan had their own separate country; Uzugakure." he said. "They are distant cousins of the Senju clan and very close, which is why all jounin of Konoha wear that Uzumaki swirl on their uniforms." he said, Naru thought back and nodded. "Yes, they were the best at Fuinjutsu it was like second nature to them." he said. "The Uzumaki's have many special little things about them, they were known for their red hair and excellent healing power, and chakra reserves." he said, Naru blinked and smirked.<p>

"So, why don't I have red hair?" she asked.

"Who knows maybe the genes weren't strong enough." he shrugged.

"Well, where are they?" she asked.

"Who?"  
>"The clan?" she asked.<p>

"Oh! Well actually no one knows." he said. "Back during the second great war, the country and just about everyone in it was annihilated." he said, Naru looked at him shocked. "People feared their powers, their sealing skills and such, so enemies joined together for a few minutes, set an all out attack against the small country and it didn't stand a chance." he said and sighed. "Those who were able to survive just barely or were not there at the time hid their surname, moved all around the world and are living today." he said and took a sip of his drink.

"So, there is like no way for me to learn about them?" she asked.

"There is ways." he said. "There are still shrines outside of Konoha, in ruins by now but still safe and there is the country its self, it still has some buildings and I could guess some artifacts and such." he said.

"Could we visit there? I'd really like to learn!" she said, he smiled and nodded.  
>"Of course, we'll do it later." he said, she nodded excitedly and slurped her cup of noodles down quickly before heading to bed.<p>

~o0o~

Naru groaned as they rocked back and forwards on the medium size boat that was heading to Water country.

"Why a boat? Why?" she moaned and held her stomach, Jiraiya chuckled.

"Want another drink?"  
>"NO!" she barked, he chuckled rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach completely.<p>

"This boat ride will be over in a day, it's not a far sail to the land of Water." he said and smiled gently, she nodded before sliding to the deck and sat down then laid herself down and put her arm over her eyes, Jiraiya looked at her and smiled gently.

_'So much like her mother and yet so much like her father. You two sure made one hell of a child.' _he thought.

As Jiraiya said, it didn't even take a day for them to reach the land of Water, which was freezing cold with it's winter months hitting already showing exactly how long it had been and how fast she was moving.

Naru tightened the cloak around her body and shivered a little more as they walked down the dock and into Water country, Jiraiya frowned as he looked around. _'Why do I have such a bad feeling?' _he thought. _'Maybe I should meet up with an ear.' _he thought.

"So, where to first?"

"We're gonna meet with someone first." he said and pulled her along keeping a tight grip on her carefully while keeping his guard up.

They walked into an old beaten down shack and Naru looked at him confused and slightly scared. "It's okay." he said, an old wrinkly man who was practically bent completely over, walked out slowly from a room and to the desk, he smacked his lips a few times.

"Why Jiraiya, long time no see old friend." he said.

"And you Daichi." he said.

"What brings you here?"  
>"The fox howls at the harvest moon." he said, Naru blinked confused and looked at him, she watched as Daichi blinked.<p>

"Follow me." he said with a smile, Jiriaya tugged her along and they followed Daichi to the back and Naru looked shocked as he pulled a book back and a small section of the wall moved to the side revealing a stairwell, they walked down and the wall shut again, she watched Daichi pick up speed slightly before they came to a spacious room with a couple cots, bed spreads, a shelf with some scrolls on it, a large chest and a few other things.

Naru watched as Daichi straightened and focused, the image faded away revealing a man who had to be no older then 30 years old, he had teal hair that was messy on one side and hung down on the other side, he had golden eyes and tan skin that didn't have a wrinkle in sight except some laugh lines.

"Good to see you." Jiraiya said, Daichi smirked.

"And you Jiraiya-sama." he said with a bow. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Traveling and training a student again." he said shaking Naru slightly who gave him a smile.<p>

"Well hello there." he said and smiled. "I'm Tomai, Daichi."  
>"Uzumaki, Naru." she said and shook his hand, he smiled and looked at Jiraiya, he nodded and straightened.<p>

"I brought her here for the falls, so she can practice." he said.

"Not a good idea." Daichi said, Naru looked between them confused.

"It's them isn't?"  
>"From what I've gathered, one of their main headquarters is here." he said. "One had even been controlling our Mizukage." he said and sighed.<p>

"How so?"  
>"Sharingan." he said, Naru stiffened a little.<p>

"How is that possible?" Jiraiya muttered. "Anyways, so it's not safe?"  
>"I don't think so." he said. "I haven't seen them for at least a month, but..." he said with a small shrug.<p>

"Well, like I said I want to take her to the falls and let her practice there." he said. "I also wanted to get her a customized weapon." he said.

"Okay, well you are more then welcome to stay here, it's not a five star resort-"  
>"But it'll do." he said. "Shower? This little one has been vomiting almost non-stop on the boat ride." he said and chuckled, Naru blushed. "Through that door is the bathrooms, I have to head up to keep an eye out, I'll come back down later." he said and headed up quickly, Naru sat on a cot and sighed as she pulled her cloak and scroll off.<br>"Jiraiya?"

"Hm?"

"What did he mean? Well both of you mean?" she asked. "Not safe?" she asked.

"It's nothing Naru, don't you worry your pretty little head." he said, she grumbled at him and he chuckled at her.

"Is it that group?" she asked.

"Naru-"  
>"I'm not a little kid you can say 'nothing' to! I'll go explore!" she said.<p>

"Yes, it's the akatsuki." he said. "They want Kyuubi, so I don't want you going anywhere without me or going with anyone, understand." he said holding her chin, she nodded with a smile. "Good. Now go wash up." he said, she nodded and headed into the bathroom to freshen up.

Jiraiya sighed and frowned slightly. _'Let's just hope nothing will happen.' _he thought.

* * *

><p>So how did you like her training and such? What do you think is gonna happen? REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!<p>

* * *

><p>And I must say it! FAREWELL NARUTO! :'[ I was so sad! UGH! I literally squealed my voice away reading the last chapters! No joke! I still can't talk right! xD<p>

I really am going to miss Naruto manga every week, but hopefully Kishimoto-sama will start the other part of Naruto soon! And it will be a manga, not just anime! Let's hope!

I mean, I've spent close to $800 dollars on Naruto merchandise over the years, and I will continue until I have all the manga books and movies. I am totally obsessed and probably always will be.

Again Farewell Naruto!


End file.
